Rogue's Beginning
by Omegaxis1
Summary: Rewrite of "The Guardian of Mu: Solo." Luna is visited by a mysterious stranger, who has no recollection of who he is or what he came for. Who is this stranger, and what are these mysterious visions Luna keeps having? Find out as we unveil the true history of the forgotten ancient. Multiple pairings included. Story continuing from where the anime left off.
1. A Dream of Despair

**Alright, here is the rewrite of my popular fanfic story, "The Guardian of Mu: Solo" which will have many changes to it, but still keep the basic story elements the same.**

**Past readers that have read my original fic can reread this, since there will be more surprising twists and turns here, and might help make more sense than my first story.**

**Now, to anyone wondering why I am bothering myself to write a rewrite of my first fic, the answer is simple.**

**I found the first fic to be bad. Honestly, it wasn't that good at all. Well, the beginning part wasn't good, but later on, the writing improved, which makes sense, considering that I spent three whole years on that fic, so my writing had to improve as it had gone on.**

**So here, I will make a rewrite where I will use my improved skills to write it all over again. And I also have my co-author, NeoNazo356 to help me out.**

**And the reason being is because it's easier to start over on a fanfic, which people will notice, than just remake each chapter and replace it, which people won't notice.**

**So without further ado, here is the first chapter of the remake.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Dream of Despair

"Alright, class dismissed. Be sure to be careful on your way home and finish your homework for next week," the homeroom period teacher stated as she heard the bell signal the end of school hours along with the start of the weekends, so the students could all return home and enjoy a relaxing break.

The class cheered, glad to have gotten through yet another day of school, as several began chattering up and talking about where they could hang out together, while others simply packed their bags and left to return to their home.

One student with platinum blonde hair tied in two large pigtails with an orange bow on began to pack her school notes and textbooks into her backpack when she was approached by her three friends, and sometimes, lackeys: Bud, Zack, and Geo.

"Hey Luna," the boy with the red full sleeved shirt greeted, as he got his backpack on, ready to leave the school himself. "So are you guys ready for another one of Mr. Dubius' Matter Wave games?"

Most of the time, after school, Geo, Luna, Bud, and Zack always head over to AMAKEN to test the Matter Wave program in their Star Carriers for Mr. Dubius so that he could try to somehow perfect the technology, and then have a new Star Carrier device or whatever new device he's going to have made, be ready to be used by everyone. Though for the meantime, it's only able to be utilized in a special field that he calls the 'Dubius Area' which to everyone's opinion, is a horrible name.

Now that the Earth was back at peaceful times now that it had been a month since the Mu incident had passed, things were all back to normal, which geo didn't mind much, since it meant no fighting for him.

Luna shook her head. "Sorry, I have to get home, today. You three can go on your own," Luna replied, a bit excited for some reason, which didn't go unnoticed by her friends.

"Something good happen, Luna?" Zack asked, curiously asking what Bud and Geo were thinking as well.

It's not everyday that they see their class president look so excited, which they all knew the only thing that would make her like that, was if she met Megaman, despite how Luna knew full well that Geo was Megaman, but she was in self-denial. Though Geo was oblivious on why she was caring so much about Megaman, not understanding her infatuation with him, or her denial of him being Megaman.

"It's nothing. I'll tell you all about it later," Luna said, as she rose from her desk and hurried out of class, leaving her friends skeptical on what happened to their class president. It had to be something, because when they looked out the window, they saw a stretched limousine parked in waiting for someone important, and they all knew about Luna's wealthy background, despite how she usually walked back home by herself or with Bud and Zack.

* * *

As Luna walked out of the classroom, she hurried over to her limo as fast as possible, entering the vehicle when the driver opened the door for her. Luna was feeling really excited, and she didn't want to miss a moment and return home as soon as she could.

After all, her parents were finally coming home after so long, and Luna wanted to spend time with them again.

Being born on a wealthy family wasn't as easy as many other people imagine, and Luna knew that. There were always expectations from parents that want their child to be the best they could possibly be and if they failed, it would only cause issues with everyone. There was also expectations from society, and that was just as bad, since there were many do's and do not's there as well. And worst of all... parents weren't always able to be with their child because of their work constantly keeping them busy from their own family, like how Luna's parents had been exhibiting.

Until now.

"You seem excited, Miss Luna," the driver said, noticing how happy Luna appeared.

Luna nodded. "Of course. Mommy and daddy are coming back home. I don't want to miss a moment once they're back," Luna said, excitedly. She wondered if they had any souvenirs for her, not that she would mind if they didn't. Just being there would be enough for her.

Despite her strong personality, she was quite lonely most of the time at home, which only had her butlers and maids. She didn't like being in her home most of the time because of its size and lack of companionship with anyone her age, which is why she enjoyed her company with Geo, Bud, and Zack, who were her closest friends... though she should consider hanging out with some girls more often, but that could be done later.

The driver smiled, happy to see the girl so excited, and drove home as fast as he could, though kept in mind to stay within the speed limit, and in a matter of minutes, they reached the large mansion. Parking in the front of the entrance, he didn't even have a chance to open the door for Luna, as she had already darted out of the limo and entered her home. He watched and chuckled in amusement at how she was so impatient.

After entering her house, Luna saw all her butlers and maids lined up, greeting her back home. Greeting them back, she hurried over to the living room to see if her parents were there, immediately looking around once she arrived, and saw her butler cutting the connection on the Star Carrier call function, and called out to him, making the latter jump in surprise and looked at Luna. "A-ah, Miss Luna. I see that you are back," he stammered in surprise, and looked rather nervous about something. Luna found that odd, and wondered what her butler looked so worried about. And who was he talking to on the Star Carrier? Well, it wasn't any of her business, as she was only interested in finding out where her parents were.

"Yeah, school is out, and I had the limo bring me back. I wanted to hurry and see if mommy and daddy came back. So where are they?" Luna asked, looking around.

There was s silence between them, and the butler began to sweat nervously, making Luna worry when she didn't hear an answer.

After a moment had passed, Luna spoke again. "Where are my parents?" she repeated.

Knowing no other way out but to come clean, the butler sighed. "I'm afraid... that your parents won't be arriving today. Some last minute arrangements came up and they had to remain behind to finish things," the man confessed, avoiding eye contact with Luna, as he could guess what her feelings would be like, especially since this wasn't the first time happening, either.

Luna looked down, saying nothing, before turning around. "Thanks... I have to go... I still have homework to do..." Luna said, before walking away, before coming to a run all the way to her room, slamming the door shut, and jumping onto her large bed, and let the tears out.

"They promised... they promised that they'd come this time..." Luna said to herself as she punched the pillow and began sobbing.

Why did she have to grow up in a wealthy family? Why couldn't she have been born normal and had a normal family? Everyone else was lucky, having a loving family waiting for them when they came home, but not her. She had her butlers and maids instead, like that was any comfort.

As she sobbed, she held her arm over her eyes, and let out a hoarse laugh. "I should have known that this would happen... Not like its the first time they were too busy to even look at their daughter..." she muttered. Time and time again, she wanted to think that her parents would be different eventually and realize that they have a daughter that needs them, but who was she fooling, they weren't ever going to notice. They didn't even come home after the Andromeda and Mu incident passed. The news should have covered it, but all they do is call home, see if she's alright, and then when they hear that they're fine, they just let the matter pass.

That wasn't a family... if anything, to her parents, this was just another business.

Luna laid there, still crying, for hours, not wanting to do anything at all today. She considered going to Geo and the others, but that would just make them ask what happened, and Luna didn't want them to know about her circumstances. It was just too much for her to talk about...

As she remained on her bed, she began to drift into slumber...

* * *

_"I must find him... I must warn them..."_ a voice spoke out in echo, as an invisible presence moved through Echo Ridge, causing nearby electronic devices to malfunction.

* * *

As Luna was deep in slumber with tear stains on her cheeks, her dreams began to take over. Though after what had transpired, her dreams had easily shifted in nightmares.

She found herself walking forward, wondering where she was heading until she turned around and saw AMAKEN with Star Carrier in hand, she realized she was exiting the lab, most likely having played with her friends in the Dubious Area. Seeing her friends in front of the entrance, she didn't feel as bad as she did when she found out about her parents leaving her alone again. Like usual.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," Bud said, with a sad smile.

Wait, what? Goodbye?

"I can't believe that we're going our separate ways now," Zack added on, further confusing the girl. The confusion turned to fear as they began talking further, talking about Bud transferring schools, and Zack going over to study abroad, leaving Luna in disbelief.

Luna tried to speak, but when she did, no words came out, as if her voice had all but vanished, and they didn't even seem to notice her presence. She looked over at Geo, who nodded sadly at them.

"Bye guys," Geo said, as Bud and Zack began to leave, and Luna tried to call out to them, but nothing came out and even when she tried to stop them, she felt herself frozen in place. What was going on? Why couldn't she move? Why couldn't she speak?

Luna looked at Geo, in hopes that he would see her, and notice her, but he merely walked away from her, and transformed into Megaman, her hero and beloved, who turned back and glanced at Luna's direction. But he said nothing to her and looked over at someone else approaching, the pink beam of light revealing to be Lyra Note, who's true identity was Sonia Sky, the famous singer.

"Come on, Megaman. We gotta go now," Lyra Note said, which Megaman smiled and nodded, before the two disappeared in a flash of light, and finally Luna found herself alone... again.

Alone... everyone was gone again. They left her behind like she didn't matter... Luna felt tears escaping from her eyes, as her surroundings began to fade into darkness, and her voice finally broke through, screaming as loud as she could feel pain from being left behind by everyone she cared about. Was that how it would be? Her parents didn't even care to even see their daughter or talk to her themselves, and her friends would just go their separate ways and not even think of her feelings?

No more... Luna no longer wanted to feel that way. She just wanted the pain to stop...

* * *

_"... Something's... calling me..."_ the voice muttered, as the presence felt drawn to something and began to head to its source.

* * *

"No more... please just make it stop... I don't want to be alone..." Luna sobbed as she was on her knees crying in the void of darkness. "Please... someone... anyone... Help me..."

But there was nothing there, but Luna's own echoed words...

_"... Wh... ou..."_

Luna instantly looked up and looked around, confused. She could have sworn that she had just heard someone just then... maybe her mind was playing tricks on her, even in her dreams. Or was this just part of her sick, twisted nightmare?

_"Who... ar...yo..."_

There it was again...

"Who's there?" Luna asked, looking around, getting up to stand now and becoming increasingly aware of herself now.

She tried harder to listen, and this time, she could hear more clearly.

_"Who are you?"_ the voice asked clearly now.

Since when does someone ask a question about who the other is, with a question about the one asking? Luna normally would point that out, but at this point, she didn't mind answering, even though she didn't know who she was answering to, since there was nothing but a void around her. What a horrible nightmare... least now she understood that she was only having a nightmare previously, since earlier she felt that it had been real.

"I'm Luna..." she responded. "Now who are you?"

She received no answer, making her frown, and wondered if they left. Just to check, she asked a different question. "Why are you here?" she asked, to which she did obtain an answer.

_"I was drawn here by something. A cry of solitude and despair... It drew me here, but I am not truly here,"_ the voice responded, his answer being ambiguous and making no sense to her at all. But the way it sounded, it seemed as if the voice was drawn by Luna's loneliness, if that was even possible. But that would mean that this voice wasn't part of her dream...

"Wait, how are you here in my dreams at all?" she questioned.

_"Because I am but a mere consciousness, as my body is elsewhere... I am searching for someone..."_

* * *

Far away, within another dimension, in a floating continent, within a sealed chamber, there was a capsule with a silvery substance that held a body, and besides the capsule, two other capsule containing a stone within them, were emitting a white and blue light respectively, flowing into the capsule with the body within it, though the stones began to let off a wavering power, as control was beginning to become lost.

The closed eyes of the body began to move...

* * *

"Who? Who are you searching for?" Luna asked the voice.

_"Ugh..."_ the voice suddenly said, and Luna noticed that the tone had changed to become more alert and distressed._ "I have no more time... I need to leave here, and deliver my warning!"_

Luna couldn't understand what this person was talking about, but something was definitely happening, and she didn't know if she should help or stay out of it.

"Is... is something wrong?"

_"No more time... I have to do this now..."_ the voice declared, but it seemed as if it was talking to itself, rather than Luna.

* * *

"I have to... take me there..." the body spoke from within the capsule and the two stones glow increased, as did the incredible power it was releasing and the body was enveloped in a light, and slowly vanished from there.

However, just as the body disappeared, the stones released a tremendous force of power, and the body suddenly opened it's eyes wide and uttered a silent scream before it was gone.

* * *

Luna no longer heard the voice, but all of a sudden, the darkness was instantly dispelled as a bright light enveloped the dream, and Luna covered her eyes, waiting for the light to weaken so she could open her eyes again.

As she did, she looked around and saw herself to be in space, before she looked up and saw a falling body of a boy that looked roughly a bit older than her with strange clothing, darker skin tone, and white hair. The body of the boy slowly opened his eyes and her tea green eyes met with the ruby colored eyes of the boy, before the body vanished the moment it neared her, but Luna suddenly felt something flowing through her, and then everything went black.

* * *

Gasping, Luna awoke from her sleep, panting a lot. Looking over the window, she noticed the moonlight coming through, and realized that it was nighttime already, indicating how long she ended up sleeping, despite how she arrived home only in the afternoon.

But aside from that, Luna wondered who that mysterious boy she saw at the end of her dream. It was so weird... she never met him, so he couldn't have been part of her dream, so that only made her question about how this person entered her dreams. Clearly this was more supernatural work which she could only label with being a part of EM beings and the likes, since that's the source of any problems nowadays.

Deciding to get some water and maybe head back to sleep afterwards, she got off the bed, and began to walk... only to suddenly trip of something.

"Ouch... what the...?" Luna groaned in pain as she looked at what she tripped over, only to see that it wasn't something, but rather someone.

* * *

**So? How was it? It wasn't like the first story, was it?**

**I made some changes with a depiction of how even he rich have their own struggles at times, which Luna is a prime example in the games, where her parents caused her to feel alone, and her anime counterpart wasn't all too different, though her loneliness was downplayed.**

**Now, what else do you think changed here? I'll be sure to tell you this. This story will not be exactly like the original. There will be major changes that you don't want to miss at all.**

**So read and be sure to review your thoughts about how the chapter went.**


	2. Foreboding Sense

**Hey guys, welcome to the next chapter of Rogue's Beginning. I managed to update much faster than usual, eh?**

**Well, I managed to work out a way to do it. While I have no computer, I have other devices to use, and then I just work on the chapters piece by piece, and have them done.**

**After I finish those, I have my buddy, NeoNazo356, work on it to ensure it's good. And the last chapter had some okay reviews, but don't be shy guys. Keep the reviews going.**

**Tell me everything that's on your mind and what you're wondering or hoping for.**

**Onto the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Foreboding Sense

Luna couldn't believe her eyes, as she suddenly pulled herself away from the person she ended up tripping over, much to her displeasure of how it hurt to fall down in the middle of the night. She'd been too tired to really focus on catching herself. Hopefully it wasn't too bad and she wouldn't need any ice for it.

Looking at the unconscious body of the same person she saw in her dream right as she woke up, Luna was confused on what was happening. She then heard some footsteps coming over to her room.

"Uh oh!" Luna clicked her tongue in annoyance, and mentally cursed herself. Because she fell, she caused some noise and let out some pained shouts which more than likely alerted her butlers, who would always have night shifts to make sure that Luna was safe. Even when she was safe, another hardship the rich had to endure was the risk of being kidnapped for ransom.

Panicking, she tried to figure out what to do, but it was too late, as the door opened, revealing an elderly butler, who looked alarmed and ready to fight someone if necessary. Luna recognized him; Sebastian, her family's butler that served since before Luna was even born.

"Miss Luna, are you alright?" the man asked and looked at her on the floor, and then saw someone else there, and was questioning what happened. Either way, this other character was clearly a trespasser. The man hurried to Luna's side and helped her get up, while keeping his eyes on the unconscious person. "Worry not, I'll have security take him away."

"Wait, no!" Luna suddenly felt herself cry out, and then realized how loud she said that, making her clamp her hand over her mouth, before slowly regaining some composure of herself. Sebastian looked confused as he glanced at her. "I don't think he's a threat. And if anything, he was unconscious when I found him, so he must be hurt." She really wasn't thinking as she said that, but all her words held some logic in them, and she wasn't lying really. She wasn't sure if this person that she met in a dream was a bad person or not, but she couldn't help but feel that he wasn't like that.

However, Sebastian seemed unwilling to trust the person. "Miss Luna, I don't believe that someone could just enter here with our security unless they are skilled and wish to bring you harm. I won't allow someone to harm you," he said adamantly, which Luna couldn't help but sigh over. He always was very protective over her, ever since she was a child. He was practically like a grandpa to her, since he appeared in more pictures with her than her own parents did.

Placing a gentle hand over his arm, she tried to talk him out of it. "Please trust me. And I think he needs help," Luna urged. He looked at her and finally gave in.

"Very well," he said, but was shocked to see her suddenly approach the unconscious person. The butler flipped the switch to the lights for the room, and now both of them got a better look at the intruder's body, before gasping at the sight of seeing exactly how they were. Luna literally felt like throwing up just seeing the condition the boy was in, completely horrified by the sight.

The boy's clothes were cut, torn, and even burned in several areas, each with bruises, gashes, and burns, some deeper and still seeming fresh. The worst seemed to be the boy's left hand, which seemed to have been severely burned that he likely doubted that it'd ever heal. Really, it seems more easy to remove it just to spare one from the pain. Either way, this person was in dire need of treatment. "We must treat him immediately," he said, and went over to get a first aid kit.

Luna watched Sebastian go and she could only stare at how badly wounded the person was, and wondered what she could do, but she didn't know this kind of thing. She studied a lot and was very smart, but there were skills that she lacked, like how she used to be horrible at cooking, to the point that she once ended up putting several of her butlers out of commission for weeks because of her food, including Sebastian. She was better now, but this situation was medical, and that wasn't her field of expertise. It bothered her to know that there was someone right in front of her that was hurt and she was powerless to even help them.

Finally, Sebastian arrived with a first aid kit in hand. "I informed the others about this, but no one will say a word for now. We would be wise to talk about this later," Sebastian informed Luna, and she could only nod. It wasn't hard to notice that Luna seemed troubled by how the unconscious person was. "Do not worry, I know a thing or two about treating the injured."

The platinum blonde nodded, but looked at him, looking upset. "Yeah, but I can't..."

Sebastian felt his eyes widen at how she said that. She really seemed to want to try and treat him... After a moment, he nodded to her. "Well, you can help me with him. I'll guide you through," he said to her, much to her surprise. She was hesitant at first, but she conceded and helped Sebastian lift the boy up. Sebastian wasted no time to remove his shirt, much to Luna's embarrassment, though it wasn't that strong considering how she could see how badly injured he was, and she wasn't the only one that thought that.

The elderly man was baffled by how someone could have survived such wounds at that age, not to mention that those wounds couldn't have been normal.

Was he tortured or something?

How old was this person? Such a strange skin tone, and that hair... clearly he wasn't of their country. What kind of foreigner was he? And how did he come here? He could ask himself these questions, but he doubted that he would ever get any answers. Either way, he'd treat him for now, but he'd make sure to keep an eye on him in case he was dangerous and intended to hurt Luna.

As he began to apply bandages and some medicinal cream on his injuries to prevent infection and soothe the pain, Sebastian guided Luna through. She was slow, of course, but with his guidance, she was able to cover his injuries with bandages after what seemed like several hours, but it was a little less than one.

"Whew..." Luna sighed in relief, glad that it was over, and the boy from her dream seemed to be sleeping more at ease now, which she was glad. She hoped that he would wake up soon, but likely he wouldn't. It might take some time even.

"We will have to change his bandages and apply more medicine on him every few hours. I'll have some of the other butlers assist me in doing so, and we'll keep a close eye on him," he said to Luna, assuring that they'll make sure he's treated right, but also informing her that he would be under surveillance as he couldn't be trusted.

Luna knew well that it was impossible to convince him otherwise yet, so she could only nod her head to him, but would try to convince him otherwise another time, when things settle down a bit more later.

After having the other butlers, all of whom also seemed suspicious of the intruder, take said intruder to a guest room to be kept hospitalized, which Luna insisted on, Luna was back in her room, looking at the area where she had found him. Or rather, had tripped over on. There was blood on it, staining the 500,000 zennies carpet imported from Choina. She wanted to talk to him more, since their conversation was cut short before by whatever it was that made him suddenly come to her room… Strange… It almost felt like he teleported here or something, since there's no way that anyone could have broken in that easily.

Really, there was no sign that he broke in at all, since if he did, there'd have been traces of blood on the floor forming a trail, since he was bleeding, but there were none aside from the spot they found him in. The only one that had ever done that was Megaman, and that was because he was made of EM waves, so he could just pass through things… Maybe that was it. This person must have some kind of connection with Geo, or maybe he had a similar power? Luna wasn't all too sure, but she would have to get answers once her 'guest' woke up.

Luna's thoughts were interrupted when she heard Sebastian enter, and he seemed like he had some words to say to Luna. Well, not like he was wrong to not have suspicions, since everything about this seemed strange.

Sitting down on her chair next to her table desk, she looked at him and readied herself to answer whatever he had in mind.

"Miss Luna, I must ask, what happened exactly here? Did that person attack you or might have harmed you in any way? Do you know him?" he politely asked, still keeping his mannerisms, but also a note of strictness similar to a parent scolding their child.

The girl shook her head. "No, I don't know him, and he didn't hurt me. I woke up and got off from bed, and then tripped over him. I don't know how he got there, either," Luna replied, adding whatever else she thought that Sebastian might have asked.

The elderly butler nodded, but seemed a bit suspicious. He had known Luna ever since she was born, and had always looked after her while her parents were away. He could tell if Luna had been lying, and she wasn't. But he could also tell that she wasn't telling him something, so what could she be hiding from him? Regardless, if she didn't want to tell him, he wouldn't force her to. "Very well. I will have to notify your parents of this, though," he said, but the moment those words left his lips, Luna shot straight up.

"NO!"

The shout was unexpected, and he couldn't help but be taken back by that. Well, maybe he could have expected her to be against this, but this was a bit too strong, wasn't it? Especially for a stranger that she stated she didn't even know.

"Miss Luna, be reasonable. Your parents would be very worried if you were to be hurt, and that boy is clearly an intruder. We have to," he insisted, but it seemed like Luna wouldn't have it.

"No, we don't. They don't even care that much. They broke so many promises already, so how could they care for me?" Luna questioned with some anger in her eyes, which Sebastian couldn't retort against so well, since she had a point. Her parents would only hold expectations of her, but wouldn't even act like parents. If she blunders, they'd show anger towards her, but if she made an accomplishment, they wouldn't praise her, but simply tell her to keep it up. Luna must have understood that, but she still tried to believe that her parents might end up coming around eventually.

But still, Sebastian seemed to see that Luna might be doing this slightly out of spite for her parents, along with the other thing she neglected to inform him about.

Conceding in that, Sebastian ended up nodding. "Very well… we won't inform them. But we would need to move the boy to a hospital soon," he said, now suggesting what they should do with the boy, since he was still heavily wounded, and first aid wasn't enough but minor treatment. He needed real medical attention.

Luna calmed down a bit, since she wasn't talking about her parents anymore. She was very close to losing all faith in her parents, which was a miracle, if anything, since she held out as long as she did, and was still holding some faith.

"Um… any chance that we could simply have doctors come over here and treat him, without needing to move him to a hospital?" Luna asked.

Now Sebastian was completely flabbergasted by what she said.

"Wh-what? Miss Luna, you do not even know him. Why would you suggest such a thing?" He couldn't understand at all, as it made zero sense. He was very against this as well, so he was intending to be more adamant about his current decision about moving the boy to a hospital more than he was about the previous matters. It was the most logical thing to do, if anything. Not to mention, why would he allow a boy of unknown origins be around Luna at all? He wouldn't have it!

Luna expected him to be against it, but she wasn't about to give in. "I know, but I want to talk to him when he wakes up. There's something I want to talk to him about. And besides, you saw how he looked. He's clearly not native to our country, so if we move him to a hospital, the Satella Police would end up getting involved and would think he's some illegal immigrant or something, and then there won't be any chance to talk to him. He could be in some trouble, and if he's here, he'll be safe. Once he's awake and answers my questions, then we'll move him to a hospital," Luna countered, using whatever logic she could come up with, and wasn't too far off the mark. Many things that happened when they found him could suggest those things.

Sebastian could tell that Luna was serious about this. Wow, she's really come a long way…

"Very well, Miss Luna. However, when he wakes up and you have your questions answered, we will move him to a hospital," he said, this time sternly so that Luna couldn't argue back.

Smiling, the girl nodded. "Alright, its a deal."

Leaving her room, Sebastian sighed after closing the door. "What could she want to ask this boy that she would be willing to do all that?" he asked himself as he walked away, still shaking his head in disbelief.

After he was gone, Luna sighed in relief. "Well, glad that's over. Man, what a day its been…" Luna said to herself as she walked back to her bed.

As she took another step, her eyes suddenly opened wide and her pupils dilated, and she felt herself stumble, before catching herself, using her bed as her support. Blinking a few times, she slowly got up, feeling dizzy.

"What… what was that…?" Luna asked herself, holding her hand against her head.

... Maybe she had too much stress for one day.

* * *

At the Stelar residence, Geo was tinkering with some gadgets and devices that weren't too important, a hobby Geo had for as long as he could remember, which was boring to Omega-Xis, but for Geo, it was enjoyable and helped him pass the time whenever he needed to. This was likely something he picked up from his dad, since he always watched his dad take things apart and putting them back together. Though when Geo first did it when he was a child, he destroyed the vital components just for fun, before realizing he destroyed it.

He got into so much trouble when that happened with his mom, especially when it was something very important for the house.

On the side of Geo's desk, the blue Star Carrier lit up and the AM-ian known as Omega-Xis looked alert, as he called out to Geo, interrupting his concentration from the device. Geo seemed a bit irritated that Omega-Xis had to interrupt him like that. If he was saying that he was bored again, Geo would make sure that the alien would be turned into a dog again for a week.

_"Geo, did you feel that?"_ Omega-Xis asked, making the brunette tilt his head.

"No, what is it?"

_"I felt something for a minute there. And the OOPArts suddenly seemed to react to something for a moment. It stopped, but the OOPArts hadn't been this active since a month ago, when we sealed Mu away..."_ When Omega-Xis said that, Geo's expression seemed to change to a more serious look, as he began to have questions pop into mind.

Why would the OOPArts react all of a sudden? Now that Mu was sealed away, everything should have become peaceful, with viruses being scarce, and no being was coming to destroy the planet again... so what did this mean?

"Are you sure it wasn't just your imagination? Maybe the OOPArts just acted up because we haven't used it in so long?" Geo said, though he seemed unsure of it, and really, who could? The reasoning made absolutely no sense, since the OOPArts of ancient legend wouldn't need a sudden kick start like that, and even if it did, why would it act up now when it hadn't acted up before when it going up for thousands of years?

Closing his eyes, Omega-Xis thought for a moment. _"I dunno, but maybe we should check the city out, see if anything strange is going on. You know how whenever these things act up at times, a horde of viruses suddenly pop up."_

Geo thought for a minute about whether he should or not, before he finally decided to answer. "Alright," Geo said in response and got up, taking his Star Carrier. It couldn't really hurt to check if everything was okay, plus, this would get Omega-Xis off his back, since otherwise the alien would continue to bug the boy about it until he finally caved in, so better to do it now than to endure an annoying long night with him complaining and then caving in, like he had done when Omega-Xis wished to go to school.

**EM Wave Change**

**Geo**

**On Air**

As the swirling green light spiraled around him, Geo felt Omega-Xis merge with him, as his body transformed into one made of EM Waves, gaining a dark skin suit, with a blue gauntlet on his right arm, and leg armor, along with a blue helmet that had a gap on the back that let his hair out which had become a tone of purple. The helmet also had a pink visor on it and on his chest was the star pendent his dad had given him, now acting as a crest for him. The biggest change was how his left hand had been replaced with Omega-Xis' head, rather than a similar gauntlet on the arm like his right arm had.

Jumping out of his house, easily passing through the walls, he got on a Wave Road and turned into a streak of green light as he moved incredibly fast, due to how being made of EM Waves meant that he could travel at light speed. Omega-Xis had even stated the first time they began training with EM Wave Change, that Geo could circle the planet in seconds. It really came in handy when he needed to travel to other countries to try and locate the OOPArts back then.

As he stopped by at several areas, he checked the surroundings, trying to see if anything strange was going around, or any sign of virus activity. But so far he hadn't found a thing.

"Nothing. Guess it was just a false alarm, huh Omega-Xis?" Geo said as he began heading home.

The AM-ian couldn't argue anymore, as they checked around the city and inside, and no trace of viruses. Guess he must have just been imagining it then, but still… he couldn't shake off the feeling he had gotten, despite how the OOPArts weren't reacting anymore.

Now heading home, Geo turned back to normal and returned to what he was doing before, without a care, though at the back of his mind, there was his cautious side thinking that maybe, just maybe... Omega-Xis might not have been wrong.

* * *

**And another chapter down. Yay! I'm so in the zone! You guys must be happy too, right?**

**After all, its been a long time since I've been able to update at such a pace. Well, I managed to figure out a way to keep myself motivated and still get things done for the story and try to make it as interesting as possible.**

**So now that I have this chapter done, I'll jump on the next chapter of my Tribal End story. If I can keep this pace up for my stories, I might actually consider making other stories, though I shouldn't overwork myself.**

**For now, two stories work.**

**So to the readers of the original, see how I changed some things here? Yeah, the chapter is generally the same, but I've included some other things, including how Luna ends up being able to care for Solo. It seemed weird to me that I had originally wrote that Luna had taken care of him, despite how there should be a lot of people in her mansion, so instead I had that other people got involved and decided to help out, though its not gonna be so easy, since they don't trust the stranger, and why should they? No reason to.**

**Anyways, let me know how you thought of this chapter in a review. See you later.**


	3. Premonition

**Finally got the next chapter up. Believe me, this was a bit tough to do, but I'm glad that in the end, I managed to get through it.**

**Really, it's not that easy to write a rewrite fic based on the old fic. I have to keep up a pace similar to the old fic yet still not like that.**

**What do you think? Should I go at my own pace or something? Or should I try to keep going as the original story went, but better than ever?**

**Let me know, though for now, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Premonition

Luna felt herself wake up, feeling really groggy and dizzy, her vision mostly a blur. Maybe she was sick? Could have been from falling asleep earlier without a blanket. She slowly rose and walked away, but something felt off. Her room seemed much different, and she didn't recall having a room like this before, and she had been to almost every room in her mansion, which was quite a feat due to how large her mansion was.

Exiting the room, the class president found herself... outside.

Wait, what?

Looking around, she found herself surrounded by several strange buildings with the sky being rather close, as if she was on some flying city, making Luna definitely understand that she was in another dream again. But once more, this was as strange a dream as the one where she met that mysterious boy when he spoke to her as a mere voice.

A sudden giggling voice could be heard, making Luna turn around and she noticed someone there... a child in fact.

The child looked no older than 8 or maybe even less, his skin being tan, much like the boy she encountered, though this child's hair was shorter and black colored, and he seemed to have a more refreshing face that looked at her smiling.

"Um… hello?" Luna greeted in a questioning tone, but as soon as she did, the sky turned black, making the platinum haired girl look around in surprise.

The boy continued to smile at her before it soon turned into a frown, as a fire seared through the buildings, consuming everything, even the boy. But rather than being burned, his body seemed to become wrapped in the shadows before disappearing, leaving Luna alone to see the fire heading right towards her.

As Luna let out scream, everything turned black and Luna found herself opening her eyes widely as she shot up from bed back in her room, gasping and panting as she was covered in cold sweat. Was that a dream? "What... was that...?" Luna muttered as she tried to relax, but her heart didn't slow down even then, as the dream seemed to have shaken her and was still fresh on her mind. "Just... it was just a dream. That's it. I'm just tired... wow, two weird dreams in a row, what's next? I'd rather have a dream about Megaman, personally."

Now really getting off of her bed, she decided that she was in dire need of a shower, a cold one at that, to really wake her up. Getting her next set of clothes ready, and grabbing a towel as well, she entered her large bathroom, discarding her clothes and entering the shower, setting the temperature at cold. Once the cold water touched her skin, she felt her entire body start shivering and she found herself really awake now, and let it keep getting her, before it started getting hard to breathe properly from it, turning the water back to an acceptable temperature and finished after a while.

Drying herself and placing her new clothes on, she went on to place her contact lenses on, getting them in easily after having used them as long as she did. After finishing, she began to work on her hair, trying to get them ready in her two large pigtails, with her bow tying it together in place. Finally set and ready to go, she exited the bathroom and wanted to visit her guest, but of course, at this point she would need permission from Sebastian to be allowed in, since the head butler likely had people guarding the room and other places related to said room to make sure nothing would escape his attention.

* * *

Pain...

So much pain...

There was nothing but pain coursing through every part of his body, making the white haired body slowly wake up after recovering enough strength from some rest. But now it was near impossible to get any real rest from then on with all this pain that was coursing through him. However, as the boy slowly awoke, he looked around and found himself in an unfamiliar room.

He slowly spoke, questioning where he was, but in a language not known to others, as he then tried to get up, but even the slightest movement caused his injuries to cause him even more pain.

... Wait... why was he injured in the first place?

However, regardless of the question in his mind, he tried to get up, fighting the pain off with gritted teeth and slowly sat up on the bed.

As he did, the door opened, revealing a girl he didn't recognize, who looked at him surprised. "You're up? But how?" the girl as she approached him, and he noticed that two men were following right behind her, and examined him. "You shouldn't move around too much. It's amazing that you even woke up now, with how injured you were when we found you. We managed to treat you and my butlers and maids helped with changing your bandages and applying medicine as you slept to help with the recovery."

So he was found by this girl and apparently some butlers and maids, whatever those were. But he still wondered how he got here, or how he got his wounds.

"Where... am I...? Who are... you...?" the boy asked.

"I'm Luna Platz, and you're in my home. So what's your name? And how did you come into my dreams last night?" the girl said. However, the moment she asked those questions, the boy's eyes widened and his pupils began to dilate.

He could feel the pain coursing through him again, but now his head began to hurt as well.

"Who... am I?" He seemed to ask himself as he tried to remember, but he felt as if there was nothing there to remember.

This surprised the girl calling herself Luna, as she began to question the possibility of the stranger having that kind of ailment. "Wait, you don't remember your name? Amnesia?" she questioned in shock as observed him, but soon the boy began to show lots of pain as he growled at trying to suppress the pain, though it was becoming more and more difficult, forcing Luna ask her butlers and to get a doctor, and one left immediately, but as he left, one of the butlers guarding the door entered in replacement. As the new butler came in, the boy immediately tried to get out of bed, despite how Luna attempted to stop him, the butlers came in between, not wanting her to come into direct contact with the shady boy.

As the injured patient looked at the people standing in his way, a glint of anger was shown in his eyes as he walked right towards them, making the two butlers try to grab him and hold him down, but the moment that they touched him, the soon found themselves meeting the floor. It happened so fast that they didn't even realized that the moment he was touched, he reacted instantly and threw them over to the ground, with impressive strength to boot, despite being in an injured state. However, if he thought for a moment that Luna's butlers were weaklings, he was in for it, as the moment the two butlers fell, they rose back up and several other butlers jumped in from what seemed to be out of nowhere, but of course they were there, watching him the entire time.

Suddenly being dogpiled by the many men in uniforms, the boy was trying to fight, but the force he placed on his muscles became too much, and before he knew it, he ended up passing out from the pain and overexertion of his body.

Sebastian looked down on the unconscious boy, sighing in relief as he wiped his head with a handkerchief. "He's quite the feisty one," Sebastian said as he returned to being next to Luna. "I must implore you, Miss Luna. He is much too dangerous to have."

Luna shook her head. "No way, he's going to stay. He has amnesia, so we're gonna treat him till he remembers."

How very convenient for the intruder to have amnesia, making the kind and gentle Luna decide to keep him there until he would recover both physically and mentally. However, that wasn't the most worrisome thing on Sebastian's mind. This boy was injured to the point of where no normal human could possibly survive, but not only was he still alive, but he was also able to put such a fight on in that state. Not to mention that after having watched the medicine applied and the bandages being changed that he noticed that he seemed to be healing much faster than usual. The more minor cuts on him seemed to almost disappear already, and some of the burns were receding. What sort of healing ability was this? Was this boy even human? The head butler was beginning to question this a great deal, especially since there was the FM-ian attack, and then the whole incident a month ago with strange UMAs and other sorts of strange activities going on. It was nerve wracking to consider this person to be inhuman. He was just thinking too much on this.

"Very well, but we'll be stricter on him the next time he acts up like this, and by that, I mean having him bound and gagged if necessary," he said, making Luna sweatdrop. He really needed to go easier on people, but she decided to let it go. Hopefully this person wasn't going to act up again, and hopefully would remember who he was soon. She had too many questions she needed to ask him. Not to mention it confounded her as to how it was possible to how he appeared in her dreams, appeared out of nowhere in her bedroom, and then lost his memories. Way too inconvenient if one were to ask her.

Regardless, she felt tired… wait, what? She just woke up and got ready and everything. Why was she feeling so tired? Must be because of all the fuss over this strange guy. She wondered what would happen if any one of her friends found out that she had a boy in her place. Yeah, best that she kept this one under wraps.

As she began to proceed with her normal activities, one of which was to finish up her homework so that she wouldn't need to worry about it anymore, which was easy for her, being ones of the smartest students in the entire school, which was necessary to uphold her name as a Platz.

* * *

Watching television in the living room, Geo flipped through some channels, trying to see if anything interesting was up, and settled on a cartoon show, which was pretty funny every time he watched it, since it was intended as a comedy. Being able to relax after finishing up his homework, he had the rest of the weekend as his free time, and could enjoy it to his leisure, though he did feel a little bored.

_"It's kind of boring when there's nothing fun to do after everything that's happened. Man, I'm bored. Hey, any chance that we could drop by at AMAKEN later?"_ Omega-Xis asked, the AM-ian also being rather bored, as of last night's disturbance was now nothing more than a simple imagination. To the battle ready EM being, things being too peaceful could get dull real quick. I'd only he had some other EM beings to face off against, but sadly the only EM beings on the planet were himself, Cancer, Lyra, and Plesio. Maybe Tom Dubius could somehow get some invention done to give him something that could entertain him a lot.

"No can do, Omega-Xis. We can't keep going there on a whim just cause we're bored. Mr. Boreal and Mr. Dubius might be working on something important and I don't wanna bother them," Geo responded to his Star Carrier.

"Who are you talking to?" The voice of Hope Stelar, Geo's mother said as she walked to the living room, drying her hands with a towel. Her sudden appearance and question caught the brunet off guard as he looked nervous.

"O-oh mom. Um, nothing. I mean, no one. Just to myself," the young boy laughed nervously as he said that, pecking at Hope's curiosity.

Geo has sure been acting strange for a long time now, always going to places, talking to himself a lot, and befriending people she never would expect him to ever befriend, like Sonia Sky, a pop idol. Honestly, she still couldn't fathom how her son could have ended up befriending someone famous like her, though at the same time, she didn't mind, because that meant he was making plenty of friends, and she had another girl aside from Luna that she could tease him about, regarding who he preferred.

Though she did worry at times, with how a lot of strange incidents happening, and twice she had to take Geo from the Satella Police because he was someone involved, which worried Hope to no end. She didn't want to show her worry too much though, not wanting to make her son feel bad as well. No matter how she acted, she loved her son, and even to this day, she still missed her husband, wherever he was. She still held faith that he was out there somewhere and that they would meet once more.

Now deciding to leave the conversation, she perked up when she heard the doorbell ring. "Hm? I wonder who that could be?" Hope questioned as she walked to her door to answer it.

* * *

The hours seemed to pass by rather quickly for her, but at the same time, it seemed to take almost forever.

"Sigh... maybe I should go out and do some shopping or something..." Luna considered before suddenly jumping at the sudden notice that she soon realized was her Star Carrier. "Wow that scared me..."

Taking her Star Carrier, she pressed the button and saw a screen pop up, revealing Geo's face. _"Hey Luna,"_ Geo greeted.

Seeing him, Luna seemed to smile. "Hi Geo. What's up?" Luna hoped that he wasn't going to invite her to spend time. She had to still watch her guest and knew that going out wouldn't exactly help her, as she would just end up worrying about the mysterious person to be able to really enjoy herself. Not like she would feel bad for rejecting Geo that much. If he was Megaman, she wouldn't mind going with him, but of course, in Luna's mind, Geo and Megaman were not the same person.

Nope. Completely different.

_"Actually, a certain someone wanted me to call you cause she wanted to talk to you,"_ Geo told Luna, making the blonde wonder who 'she' was.

As the screen seemed to shake on Geo's side as he seemed to be handing his Star Carrier to someone, Luma saw to her surprise, the idol Sonia Sky herself!

While it is true that Luna had learned that Lyra Note's identity was Sonia Sky, like Megaman, she tried not to think of them as the same person, for multiple reasons, all of which she preferred not to go over at all. Not to mention, Luna absolutely loved Sonia and her songs, always wanting to go to the girl's concerts, which was one of the few things that could actually get her mind off of Megaman for a short amount of time.

_"Hi Luna,"_ Sonia greeted with a smile._ "Wanted to talk to you about something special, but I didn't know your number or address, so I came over to Geo's to learn it. Any chance that I could swing by your place after I'm done here? There's something special I'd like to talk to you about, same with Geo."_

Special? What could it be? Luna was curious, but she realized that she couldn't bring her home right now. If another episode happened again with her guest and something happened, it would not bode well for her. Luna tried to think of something, but no idea what to do to avoid sounding rude, while still rejecting the offer. After a few seconds of thinking as fast as her brain could function, Luna decided to go with the first thing in her head.

"That'd be great, but I don't think now is a good time. My folks are home and they don't take kindly to anyone that comes here without their permission," Luna said and wanted to smack herself. Like they were even around to say that she couldn't have guests. Honestly, she wouldn't be surprise if Sonia could see that she was lying to herself right there.

Sonia smile seemed to falter, but Luna hadn't noticed as Sonia had easily recovered, and nodded. _"Alright then. Let me know when I could come over. We could do lunch,"_ Sonia said, and Luna nodded in agreement, before Luna finally ended up hanging up, sighing in disappointment. Great... a wasted opportunity to spend time with her idol, and it annoyed her how she had to make such a lame excuse as her parents.

"I'll apologize to her next time..." On the bright side, she had an idol being able to call her. Maybe Sonia could even get her and the others concert tickets, not that Luna wanted to exploit her, of course.

As she turned around, her heart skipped a beat all of a sudden, and her pupils dilated as she felt a strange surge flowing through her, and at the same time, the patient that had fallen back into unconsciousness, opened his eyes, the two people's lips moving at the same time to utter one, single word...

"Solo..."

* * *

**And that's that. I have finished yet another chapter.**

**Now, I'll be honest. This chapter was more challenging because of how I had to keep changing things because I hadn't figured out a way to adjust these things that would work in a flowing manner, but still going with how the original story went, somewhat.**

**Hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter. Lemme know what you thought, and even let me know if you have any ideas that could be used to adjust the story to your liking.**

**Until the next chapter. Keep an eye out for the updates.**


	4. Unexpected Crisis

**And posted. I must say that this is increasingly more and more difficult to work with, but I'm getting it.**

**It's amazing how I'm able to update so much faster than before, when I usually left my fics for a long while, several months in fact. I guess I'm just able to know how to update much faster, which is good, meaning you all can check my stories and be updated on new things.**

**Now then, onward to the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Unexpected Crisis

The boy looked at the ceiling as he remembered something earlier, having muttered a single word before he found himself unconscious again, where he soon understood that it was his own name that he had uttered. He isn't sure how it was possible that he had suddenly remembered it, when earlier he couldn't even recall anything without getting a splitting headache followed by all the other pain he had going on him.

But his name... Solo... what a weird name. What kind of name was that? He understood the meaning of it, wondering if his name held significance. Either way, he knew he wouldn't be able to move, especially as he felt straps on him, binding his arms and legs to the bed. He now felt more of a prisoner than some patient of theirs. Then again, he _did_ kind of cause a scene earlier when that girl Luna was there.

He looked to his right and saw the window, but it was already sunset, judging by the light of the setting sun gave. He must have been sleeping for some time now, but he felt like he shouldn't be here, as if he was supposed to do something important. He had a gut feeling that that was the case.

Hearing the door open, he looked to see the same girl as before, Luna.

"I was told that you woke up. I came to check up on you," Luna said to him, though Solo only remained silent from this, not sure how to really talk to her. Strange, was he not the social type? He couldn't remember, but... there was something about her... something that made him feel like he was bound to her. "Sorry about the binds. They said that they can't take any chances of you having another episode again. I was against this, but they wouldn't listen."

He honestly couldn't blame them for that, so he didn't say anything there, but his mind kept going back to how he felt something about her that was beckoning to him. Was there something special about her? She didn't look that important to him, honestly. He then remembered the last time they had spoken.

"Solo."

"What?" Luna asked when she heard him say something.

"My name... it's Solo," Solo finally said, deciding that he might as well tell her his name now that he could remember it. Besides, he had nothing better to do than lay down and rest, so this was better than anything else. "I still don't remember anything, but I seemed to remember that much a little earlier..."

Luna seemed a bit surprised by that, but not the fact that he remembered. No, it seemed more like she knew something, but didn't realize everything about it.

She soon nodded and regained her composure. "Until you're better, I'll have you cared for by all my butlers and maids. They'll make sure you're well fed and get the treatment, though I think you need to get some food. You didn't have food at all today."

Solo shook his head. "I don't need any," he merely said.

The platinum blonde looked at him with a blank expression. What a stubborn person, but she decided that she wouldn't force anything on him, with him being injured and all. So she decided to talk about something else, and looked over to see his left arm, bandaged up a lot, and wondered how he was faring from that. "Does your left arm still hurt?" Luna asked as she reached out and touched it to see if he it hurt or anything like that. Gently running her hand up his arm, she soon touched an exposed part, thus touching his skin.

However, the moment she touched it, a rush of what felt like electricity ran through them, and Luna immediately retracted her hand, as if she was burned, with both of them thinking the exact same thing: What was that?

"Um... I'm gonna go. You should rest some more. Goodnight," Luna said, as she left hurriedly, and Solo found himself looking at the ceiling once more. Whatever that feeling was, Solo was almost sure that there was something about Luna that made him think there was more to her than meets the eye.

The second she entered her room, she closed the door, locking it, and held the hand she used to touch Solo's arm. "What was that? The moment I touched him, I..."

She saw something. A ball of fire coming right at her, and when she attempted to shield herself from it, she was consumed by it, and the last thing she then saw was... someone. She couldn't decipher who it was, but she was more concerned with how she knew absolutely nothing about what was going on. Was she going crazy or something? Ever since she met this person named Solo, she's been really feeling out of it. Even now, she felt so tired that might just fall asleep at any second without warning.

"That's it. Tomorrow, I am so going shopping to take my mind off of all this. Maybe I'll invite Geo and the others. They can help carry my stuff," she said to herself, planning what to do tomorrow. The thought of making Geo, Bud, and Zack carry her things amused her a little, though she didn't really enjoy that much of pushing them around like that. It was just fun doing that sort of thing at times.

She considered writing a message for Geo and the others to invite them to some shopping tomorrow, deciding that she needed to enjoy herself since school would be coming the day after that.

However, she eventually had decided against it, and would simply invite them tomorrow afternoon. With that, she proceeded to work on other things to help pass the time before she would go to sleep, though every time she did, her mind kept going back to Solo, much to her annoyance. She needed to stop thinking about him so much, even if he was a heavily injured patient that was living with her in her large mansion. Though with how her butlers have him bound, he was more of a captive now. Hopefully he wouldn't hold it against them, and wouldn't cause anymore trouble, though at least when she checked up on him, he looked a bit better, which was surprising really. He must be one fast healer to be able to wake up and move around like he did despite all the injuries he had sustained, which still confounded Luna as to how one could acquire such wounds.

"Argh!" Luna grunted angrily as she scratched her hair with both hands to snap herself out of it. "I need to sleep now. Maybe by tomorrow, I'll just forget about all these weird things and just have some fun tomorrow."

With that, she went to bed.

* * *

The sound of giggling was heard as Luna opened her eyes, once again finding herself in the weird place once more when she dreamed earlier. Was she dreaming again? Very likely, but she felt… more energized here, or rather, she could feel more aware of her surroundings now than before, she couldn't really focus that well, like all dreams tend to be, as they were simply one's consciousness going into a state without any awareness.

Luna looked around now and began walking, once again wondering where she was once more, and looked towards the sky, spotting what looked like a large tower-like structure, likely the center of the place. Luna began heading towards there, before she suddenly saw two kids running around, the one chasing the other child looking much like a younger version of Solo, but a bit different. Wait, wasn't that the boy she had seen before when she was here?

"Come on, wait up!" the boy cried out. However, Luna noticed something…

That wasn't her language!

They were speaking in a different language she had never once heard of, but what was surprising Luna more... was how she could understand this strange language. What was going on? Luna never heard these words they were speaking, yet she understood them perfectly as if they were her own.

This was getting really freaky now...

The other child, a young girl with silver hair and amber eyes, wearing similar clothes to the young boy, turned her head around, laughing. "Nope, you have to try and catch me, slowpoke," she teased as she hurried faster.

Hearing that, the boy growled in irritation, but slightly still keeping a playful attitude, jumped up and went higher than the average person could, but seemed to be riding something as he then landed in front of her, making her try to stop, but she only succeeded in crashing against the boy and falling on the ground, both groaning in pain, mostly the boy cause the girl was the one that hit him.

"Ow… why didn't you stop?" the boy groaned out as he got up slowly, though the girl got up before he did, and placed her hands on her hips as she bent over to him with a pouting glare.

"This is your fault. You shouldn't have used the waves to try and catch up, cheater," she said, sticking her tongue out at him, but then smiled and held out her hand, helping him get up, before the two started laughing together.

"Sorry about that," the boy said, rubbing the back of his head.

The girl smiled and nodded. "It's okay. Come on, the others are probably still waiting for us." Taking ahold of the boy's hand, they began running away, leaving Luna there with even more questions than before.

What are these dreams of hers? Some kind of vision, perhaps? Then why did this vision have people wearing clothes similar to Solo's? Who are these people? Does Solo have something to do with this? If so, how did she get caught up in this? And why was it that when she was looking at the scenario, she felt so… happy, yet sad? What were these feelings welling up inside her? Why is it that she feels so happy when she looks at this, but at the same time, wanting to cry? What was going on with her?

She tried to think more, before she felt her head beginning to hurt, and the dizziness struck her again, and she found herself opening her eyes back in her room, the sunlight already shining through her windows.

"It's… morning…?" Luna muttered as she got up, and felt her eyes stinging and rubbed them, before feeling a wetness. Was she… crying in her sleep? Those feelings she had in the dream… were they so strong that she cried in her sleep? But why would such a cheerful dream be painful?

This was too much. She needed to get out and have some fresh air. Least she made some plans for today.

* * *

With the afternoon now here, Geo had decided to go to AMAKEN to enjoy some games by Mr. Dubius on his Matter Wave project, and decided to see if Luna and the others would wanna come with. Wouldn't be that much fun if it were just him playing around. He really had changed quite a bit, as before he met Omega-Xis, he wouldn't even consider having friends, but now, he wanted to hang out any time he could.

When he was about to call the others, his Star Carrier instead rang, and after accepting the call, he saw the screen pop up and Luna appeared. _"Hey Geo,"_ Luna greeted.

"Hi Luna. I was gonna call you just now. Looks like you beat me to the punch," Geo said with a small chuckle.

_"Guess I'm lucky. Anyways, I wanted to invite you, Bud, and Zack to come shopping with me. You can carry some of the bags for me,"_ she told him, making Geo falter.

Not again.

"C-come on, Luna. I was gonna invite you and the others to AMAKEN so we could play some of the games Mr. Dubius has. We don't need to-"

_"We're going shopping and that's final. We'll play afterwards. Don't you dare skip out, or there will be consequences."_ And with that last word, she hung up, signifying the conversation was over, and there was no choice in this matter.

"Great, when Luna's like that, there's absolutely no stopping her…"

Omega-Xis popped into the screen now, and nodded, but laughed a little. _"That's true, but if you were Megaman, you'd be able to tell her what to do instead,"_ he said, which was true, since Luna had a major crush for Megaman, though Geo didn't really think that was the case. If anything, to Geo, Luna was like a big fan of Megaman. Clearly he couldn't take a hint that her affections were more genuine than he realized.

"Well, might as well go." With a sigh, Geo headed out to the mall, no doubt Bud and Zack also there, though they'd more likely be happy with this, unlike Geo.

* * *

Walking happily through the mall holding a shopping bag, Luna hummed one of Sonia's songs as Bud and Zack were following behind with lots of shopping bags and boxes for them to carry for her, with Geo following lazily behind them. "Why did we have to do this?" Geo whined for the third time.

"Geez, stop complaining, Geo. You should be used to this by now," Zack said, carrying the least among the three, given his short stature, while Bud was carrying the most with how he was bigger and stronger than the two of them. "And besides, once we finish here, I'm sure Luna won't mind coming to AMAKEN to play some games."

"That's right," Bud nodded in agreement, though Geo wasn't fully thrilled by how he still had to endure this. And he doubted that Bud and Zack were gonna be able to endure this completely.

"What are you slackers doing?" Luna angrily asked them as she turned around to see what was keeping them, and it turned out they were just whining like babies. Really, a gentleman would be more than happy to assist a lady like her shopping by carrying her items. "Keep that up, and I won't make any snacks for you."

Well, that ended up getting them, as even Geo seemed to find that to be a silver lining in this situation. Her cooking had indeed improved a great deal thanks to his mom guiding her, that now he found himself enjoying the snacks she made that he couldn't help but try to snag some of them when she wasn't looking at times. Now there was something to look forward to in this boring situation, so maybe it wasn't all that bad. Though he did hope that this shopping spree would end soon, because otherwise he was going to find himself buried in the boxes.

"Alright, just one more store and we should be good," she said, and the trio of boys were happy about that, following her into the clothing store, where Luna was checking out several outfits, which dampened the boys' moods just as fast. No man ever seems to be able to handle a girl checking out clothes, because they take forever. They knew because their moms were all like that whenever they went shopping, even in grocery stores, though in Bud's case, taking their time on grocery shopping was okay, cause that meant he could eat the best types of food with his folks.

Luna tried on several different outfits, all of which the guys replied with casual compliments, as they really didn't know how else to describe it. It wasn't like they were girls and could give better opinions. Though this made Geo wonder what would happen if Luna and Sonia ended up shopping together. Maybe then it would work out better.

After several dresses and Luna reaching the last few ones, Geo sighed, waiting for Luna to try on the next dress.

"Are we almost done yet? She's been there for at least 20 minutes," the brunet grumbled, as this particular one seemed to take Luna much longer than the last ones, which was weird cause the dress didn't seem hard to put on. "I'm gonna go check on her to see what's taking so long…"

As he approached the dressing room compartment that she was in, geo knocked on her door. "Luna, how much longer are you gonna be in there?"

Silence.

"Luna?" Geo questioned as he knocked a bit more. He wasn't getting in response, and even tried raising his voice to call her, and still nothing.

_"Geo, break through the door!"_ Omega-Xis' voice shouted out to him through the Star Carrier.

"Wh-what?"

_"Just do it!"_

Something was wrong, if Omega-Xis was acting like that, Geo stepped back and slammed his right shoulder against the door, though it didn't work and he tried a bit more.

Geo wanted to Wave Change, but these places have cameras around, so if he did that, he would be exposed.

"Geo, what are you doing?" Bud asked as he arrived with Zack in tow.

"Bud! Zack! Help me break this door down. I think something's wrong with Luna!"

The moment Geo said that, the two panicked and nodded as Geo and the other two slammed their whole weights against the door, finally breaking through it, though they knew that this would land them in trouble later.

However, the top priority was Luna, and the trio saw her collapsed on the floor with the dress she was trying out, though her eyes were still open, but the dull color in them seemed to indicate that she wasn't conscious.

"LUNA!"

Geo reached her first and lifted her so she was upright a little and tried to shake her. "Wake up, Luna!"

No response.

_"Geo, she isn't breathing,"_ Omega-Xis said to him, making Geo's blood run cold and the color starting to drain from his face. Bud and Zack held the exact same face as him, if not even more. Geo held his hand over her mouth, and just as the AM-ian said, Luna wasn't breathing.

"Call for help!" Geo shouted to them, as they nodded and hurried away.

"Luna, wake up, please…" Geo said, as he was feeling complete terror flowing through him.

* * *

Solo immediately sat upright as if he had awoken from a nightmare. "Luna…" he muttered, feeling something horribly wrong.

"What did you say?" Sebastian said, as he arrived to check up on Solo's health and change his bandages again with the help of the others. However, when Solo mentioned Luna's name, Sebastian immediately narrowed his eyes at the boy, wondering if there was something amiss by the way he acted.

Solo turned to him. "I think something happened to Luna. You have to go to her now," he said, but despite seeming panicked at first, he seemed to say that sentence rather calmly.

Sebastian stared at him with wide eyes. Something happened to Luna? Sebastian didn't want to believe that to be true at all, but he couldn't take any chances if there was a chance that something did indeed happened to Luna. He swiftly turned and hurried out of the room, ordering the other butlers to stay and keep an eye on him as the elderly man hurried with some others to try and reach out to Luna.

As they left and Solo was left in his room with some other butlers keeping watch over him, Solo looked over at the window.

He was connected to this Luna girl somehow.

But what?

And why?

There had to be a reason…

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter. Oh the drama. XD**

**Thank you RTNknight for the review about how I don't need to worry about making the flow try to match how it happened in the original. This is a reboot, so I go my own way, not the original story way.**

**So who expected this to happen? I bet you no one. After all, they were in the mall. Since when does anything special happen in a mall when the Earth isn't being attacked?**

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you thought about this.**


	5. The Connection

**Another chapter here. So I have to ask, you guys think that it would be a good idea if I were to attempt drawing some of the scenes from my stories?**

**I love writing stories, but I like drawing as well. It's just hard to draw scenes, since they involve poses and such. That and my friend wants me to try drawing more often, like how I try to get her to write stories more often. XD**

**I'm getting off topic here. So I'll just go ahead and get to the chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Connection

As the sirens of the ambulance rang aloud across the area, as Geo, Bud, and Zack watched Luna being carried away into the ambulance on a stretcher. She was wearing an oxygen mask now, breathing slightly normal again after some of the workers managed to perform some first aid on her, and even managed to get her breathing again. However, they didn't want to risk anything again, so they decided to take her to the hospital to make sure that she would be alright. While they had began on that, the trio of boys were questioned on what had happened, which they explained as honest as they could, leaving out anything about how Omega-Xis was involved, after which they were allowed to be free.

Despite how Geo and the others wanted to go with Luna to the hospital, they weren't allowed in the vehicle, due to having no blood relations with her, and thus they could only watch them take her away, able to only pray and hope for the best.

"How… how did this happen?" Bud questioned, looking like he might have just lost several pounds from worry alone. "We saw her fine just a while ago, but then how…?"

Sadly, neither Zack nor Geo could answer him. No one knew what happened, because this couldn't have been natural. If this was simply a collapse from exhaustion, then she wouldn't have stopped breathing like that, so what could have happened that caused this kind of thing to happen? No answer came to mind.

"Omega-Xis, did you know something happened?" Geo asked his partner as he looked at his Star Carrier.

_"At first, nothing, but when you checked up on her, I exited the Star Carrier, and then took a look, and saw her collapsed on the floor. Because I'm not made of matter, I couldn't do anything, so I had to have you break the door down to help her. After that, I noticed that she wasn't showing signs of breathing,"_ Omega-Xis explained honestly, and Geo nodded, thanking the alien, knowing that Omega-Xis did only what he an EM being, so he had Geo get human help that could potentially save Luna's life.

Geo and the others remained in silence, not knowing what to do now.

Should they go home?

Should they go to the hospital?

There was definitely no way they were going to continue their intention to go to AMAKEN now that this happened.

"Excuse me, are you three perhaps Geo, Bud, and Zack?" Hearing the new voice of what seemed to be an elderly gentleman, the trio turned to see an old man wearing a butler's outfit. While the three wondered who the man was, Geo seemed to understand that perhaps this man was one of Luna's butlers.

"Yes, are you one of Luna's butlers?" Geo asked, making Bud and Zack look at him surprised.

"That is correct. I came here after hearing that something might have happened to Miss Luna. Is she here?" the man asked, his voice calm mostly, but Geo detected a hint of concern and worry there.

Geo shook his head, looking down. "She had collapsed in the dressing room, and... she wasn't breathing..." Geo explained to him, similar to how he had when he was questioned by the officials, making the old man pale, as Geo continued, "So we called for help and the hospital took her away after performing first aid on her."

Taking this information in, the old man seemed heavily distressed, but at the same time, surprised. "He was right…?" the man muttered to himself in a surprised manner. Though it was barely audible, but Geo managed to catch that, which raised questions that Geo didn't think to ask at the moment. "Thank you for telling me. I will go to her immediately. You three should head on home. I assure you that I will inform you of her condition when I learn of them."

The old man was very nice, and it seemed to slightly reassure the three that Luna would be fine, and they nodded, before starting to walk away, knowing that they can only hope for the best at this point.

After they left, the elderly man headed straight for the car to drive to where the nearest hospital was, with one thing in mind.

"How could he have known?"

* * *

Hearing a repetitive beeping noise, Luna slowly opened her eyes, her vision at first blurry, before she saw a white ceiling, and blinked a few times, before realizing that she wasn't in a familiar place. Trying to remember the last thing she did, she recalled being in the dressing room trying on a new dress, and then... blank. She couldn't remember at all of what happened afterwards.

Looking around, she noticed machines that rated her heart rate and other things, before she realized that she was in a hospital room.

"Why am I... here?" Luna asked, and soon saw the curtain open and saw her head butler there. "Sebastian?"

"Miss Luna, thank goodness you're alright," Sebastian said, relieved greatly, as he breathed a sigh of relief. When he saw Luna try to get up, he went to her side, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Please don't move. You must rest some more."

"I'm fine, but what happened? Why am I in the hospital? And why are you here with me?" She asked him, as she shook her head, trying to remember. "I remember being in the mall with my friends, trying on new dresses, but then I can't remember. Did something happen?"

Sebastian looked down and nodded. "According to what your friends told me, you had been in the dressing room for a while, and one of them, Geo I believe, decided to check up on you. You didn't respond and he got worried, and broke down the door with Bud and Zack, and found you collapsed, and... they said that you weren't breathing."

The mention of her last part made her gasp, shocked at how that could have happened. "B-but that can't... how could that... I don't..."

Confusion ran through Luna's body as she could to understand anything anymore. Why would she stop breathing? Collapse, maybe she could understand, since she had been feeling rather tired for a while, but to stop breathing? That was too much, and completely unnatural. "What did the doctors say? Was there anything wrong with me?" She was clearly worried, and her voice and face both gave it away, as she made no effort to hide it.

"That's just it. The results say that you are perfectly healthy, and that nothing is wrong with you, which is why they are confused as to why you would stop breathing, much less collapse," Sebastian explained.

This was too much for Luna to take in, and she remained in silence for a while, letting everything said slowly sink in.

"There's one last thing..."

This made Luna look up and stare at the elderly man who looked down for a bit, before he finally looked at Luna again. "I had found your friends and learned what happened from them, but what brought me to try and find you wasn't them."

What was he talking about? Luna assumed that he was there because he hospital called her mansion to inform someone of what happened to her. Wasn't that the case?

"Our guest, the one you call Solo, he told me that something happened to you," he admitted, which confounded the girl even further. How could Solo know what happened? Sebastian continued on. "After I got here, I learned from the hospital staff and learned when exactly they had found you collapsed, and... around the time you had collapsed, almost the same time, Solo seemed to know something happened."

Staring at Sebastian in silence, Luna took in this new information.

Solo knew something happened to her?

Not only that, but almost the same, or maybe even the exact moment, of her collapsing?

"Sebastian, I want to go home. I want to talk to Solo," Luna said, clutching her bed sheets tightly. Sebastian was about to say something to go against her, but Luna continued, preventing him from saying anything. "Solo knew something happened to me. It's possible he might know why and what's going on. Please Sebastian, I'm fine, so please let me go talk to him."

The head butler seemed like he was going to reject her offer, but seeing her pleading eyes, filled with confusion and even fear, desperate to find answers, Sebastian couldn't help but concede. He really was weak to her, thinking of her as a granddaughter that he couldn't help but do almost anything she asked.

After an hour of talking with the staff to allow Luna to leave early, and how the doctors found nothing wrong with her, they permitted her discharge, but warned that if anything were to happen again, to call them again and they'll perform more tests on her.

Returning home in the limo, Luna looked to see how night had already come around, realizing that she was unconscious for a long time. So much for her weekend and her day of enjoyment.

"Sebastian, when we get there, let us talk alone in private. No one to be there but him and me," Luna said, and Sebastian didn't argue on this one. She was really serious about this, and maybe this was what needed to happen so that their questions can finally be answered.

Finally reaching the mansion, Luna and Sebastian went directly the Solo's room, and Sebastian talked to the others and allowed Luna her privacy, with the girl thanking them, before she entered the room.

As she entered the room, she looked surprised at seeing Solo standing up in front of the window, staring into the night sky.

"You're already able to stand?" Luna asked.

Solo turned his head to her and gave her a nod, both acknowledging her presence, and answering her question. The platinum blonde couldn't understand how he could have healed so fast. She was almost sure that in a few more days, he'll be completely , Luna remembered that she wasn't here to marvel at his healing rate.

"I-"

"You're wondering how I knew something happened to you, correct?" Solo stated exactly what Luna was thinking, turning around and walking towards her. "The answer is, I don't know. I just… felt that something bad happened to you. It seems as if you and I are somehow connected, but how or why, I do not know."

He certainly seemed more talkative now for some reason. Maybe it was because he probably knew that they were completely alone. However, Luna still didn't understand what he was saying. Connected? Luna didn't even know him until a few days ago, and then then he was an enigma that she only learned of by name after a while. How could she be connected to him? It just didn't make any sense to her at all.

"How is that possible? We never met until a few nights ago, and that was only through a dream," she questioned, though Solo had no idea what she meant by that, as he didn't know that it was possible to communicate through dreams.

Solo raised his right hand, the one he could still move properly to her. "Yesterday, when you touched my left arm, something happened. Perhaps you had felt it as well. If so, if we were to touch again, we might be able to find some answers," he suggested, remembering the event that occurred. Perhaps that might have been because of their connection, and if it was, then they could simply test it again to make sure that it was possible to get answers from it.

Luna stared at him, realizing that it wasn't just her that felt that electric feeling going through her that day.

Hesitantly, she raised her left hand, shakily going to connect her palm with Solo's. She was scared of what might happen, but she decided to go through this.

The moment their palms touched, the feeling came back, but Solo gripped her hand so she wouldn't let go or pull away, as Luna felt herself lose consciousness.

* * *

Laying down against his bed, Geo stared at the ceiling, Luna on his mind he whole time. He never could have fathomed that something like this could happen, and out on a day when they were supposed to hang out and have fun together. It was so sudden, that the amount of fear he felt was so great, and Geo knew why...

It reminded him when he first learned of his father had disappeared. Ever since then, Geo had been afraid to be close to anyone, as the thought of growing close, only to one day lose them, was too much for him to bear. That same feeling overcame him when he watched Luna in a deathlike state before she was revived and then taken away to the hospital, and all he could do was watch. His mother was worried as well when he told her, and they were both hoping that she would be alright.

_"Geo, you shouldn't worry too much over it, because it isn't going to help you or Luna,"_ the AM-ian advised the brunet, making Geo sigh.

"I just didn't understand how this could have happened at all. The day was going great," he said, to which Omega-Xis wondered if Geo's definition of the word great included how he was forced to go on a shopping spree with Luna, and all he was doing was complain, but the alien didn't say this as Geo continued, "And now she's in the hospital... Bud and Zack are having an even harder time with this than I am. They knew Luna longer, so it must have come to them as an even greater shock..."

_"Yeah. It's quite unusual even..."_ Omega-Xis noted deep in thought, as he kept having this weird feeling about how Luna was. There was something about her when they were with her that Omega-Xis felt but just couldn't figure out.

Noticing this, Geo picked up his Star Carrier and looked at the AM-ian. "What's wrong?"

"_It's nothing, just... When we were with Luna, there was something off about her EM Wave frequency,"_ Omega-Xis answered. _"It seemed almost like it wasn't even hers at all."_

Now Geo was lost. Since when does someone switch out how their frequencies work like that? After all, weren't the frequencies of humans meant to be always the same, and that was what enables an EM being to properly merge with the human provided their frequencies matched? Though Geo was aware that this was not always the case.

"So... what? Are you saying that that wasn't even Luna?" Geo asked.

_"No, it was her, but it felt feels like something is with her that's causing a change. I can't really explain it. Maybe it's just my imagination."_

"Jeez Omega-Xis, first the whole OOPArt reaction thing, and now Luna having something change in her? What is it with you?" Geo asked in a joking manner, smiling a little.

_"Oh ha ha. Anyways, just get to bed before your mom gets angry at you."_

"Right right..."

With that, Geo put the blanket over him and turned off all the lights, before going to sleep, hoping that by the time he wakes up, everything will be back to normal.

* * *

Finding herself once more in the strange city in her dream, Luna had wondered if she was asleep again, and if so, was it because of Solo? They touched and she felt herself losing consciousness, and now she's here...

She almost half expected, and half hoped, that Solo might be with her this time, but he wasn't, as she looked around, but she did see some other kids around, including the two she had seen last time. Luna decided that she might as well go see what's up, since she really can't do anything else until she wakes up from this dream.

"Come on, guys, let's have a sparring match. This time, no waves used, just skill," the boy Luna had seen twice already said to the other kids with a confident smirk on his face.

The others looked at each other and laughed a little another boy, a little older than the challenger, stood up and walked towards the first boy. He had golden eyes with a tanned skin, but a bit of a lighter shade than the other boy, and had a red marking on his left cheek going below his eye, resembling closely to Solo's mark. He wore similar clothing to the others, though his seemed to resemble a Mandarin jacket. He soon stood a few feet away from the confident boy, as if accepting the challenge.

"Heh, just so you know, I've been practicing, Fon. You won't beat me," the boy said with a cocky grin to the other boy called Fon, though Fon seemed to have a perfectly calm expression on his face.

"Very well, then let's see how much you've improved," Fon said, goading the child to attack him, and attack he did, charging at him and jumping up in the air with his right leg raised so he could deliver a heel drop kick on him, though the moment he was close, Fon simply sidestepped out of the way, almost elegantly, causing the attack to hit the ground.

"Not done yet!" the boy cried out as he rushed towards Fon again, before he feinted and moved around, rushing towards Fon from the side, before jumping over him in a somersault to the other side, though midway he had spun around and aimed a fist at the older boy's face, which Fon noticed quickly and leaned back to avoid the hit, but that allowed the boy to land on the ground crouching, and then pushed himself forward in a jump for a boost in speed, once more aiming to punch Fon in the face. Caught off guard by the speed, Fon moved away to to the side to avoid impact, but the speed of the punch managed to graze his cheek, surprising him a little, and the others watching.

Fon instantly grabbed the boy's arm and before anyone knew it, the boy found himself flat on the ground on his back, wondering what just happened. Fon stood above him before placing his hand forward for the boy to take.

"You lose again… Solo," Fon said.

Widening her eyes at that, Luna took in this new information and in that very moment, she found herself gasping awake, lying on the bed in Solo's room, and she looked to see Solo sitting beside her, still holding her hand. "Solo…"

The white haired boy slowly opened his eyes. "I understand now…"

Confused by what he meant, Solo released her hand, standing up, looking directly into her eyes. "I know who I am now, and why you and I are connected…"

He does? How? Even Luna couldn't understand now, and Solo seemed to easily read her like a book.

"Our connection wasn't coincidence, I assume that it happened when I came here, but somehow, at that moment, you had taken something from me that allowed us to become connected," he explained, and Luna started to slowly understand, but still more questions kept appearing inside her mind.

"That thing that you took from me is something important to me, as it is my very identity… Luna… You took my memories…"

As Luna heard that, she felt as if time slowed down a great deal, as a ringing was going through her head.

* * *

**And that's that. Surprised, or did you all see that coming? I mean, the hints were all over the place.**

**Yes! Unlike the original story where Solo simply tells Luna about his past, here, Luna had taken his memories, and how she learns of his past. However, the way the story is given will be different and much more surprises will be in store.**

**I chose this because Solo isn't the type that would tell ANYONE about his past. By no means should he even consider telling someone about himself, and that's how I realized my original story was wrong.**

**Thus, here you will get a better enjoyment of the story.**

**Let me know what you think.**


	6. Memories

**Sorry for the wait, it's been tough on me, but I'm still working hard to make sure that my chapters are done faster than before, when I wouldn't post for several months, though this has been the case now. Really sorry about that.**

**Anyways, I should probably say something for you guys so that you get a heads up, especially to all old readers.**

**So I am going to change the name of several of Solo's friends into something else, due to how I felt the names used back then weren't that great in my opinion after looking over it now.**

**So as you read and notice the change in names, read on like usual and at the end, I will have a note at the end of the chapter telling you what the name changes have been, so any previous readers can come and check it out.**

**Now then, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Memories

"Your... your memories?" Luna repeated, still taking in what Solo has just informed her about, but unable to make sense of any of it. And who could blame her? None of this really made any sense to a normal person like her, but for Solo, it seems to be perfectly legit, which confused the girl even further.

How was such a thing possible?

One can't just randomly obtain another person's memories like that. It made no sense at all, but at the same time, Luna slowly began to think about it, and connected some of the dots based on what she had experienced so far. That's how she knew his name when she did, why she dreamed of a young child that looked much like Solo with some differences, and how that same child was named Solo.

"I do not know how it's possible, but perhaps you can shed some light on this. Do you recall when we first met? You mentioned it was in a dream. Did anything happen there? Try to remember," Solo said, urging the girl to try and remember what had happened.

Now feeling the pressure, Luna closed her eyes and tried to recall how her meeting with Solo had been in her dream. Normally she couldn't recall her dreams that well, but this was surprisingly easier. Maybe it was easier because it was more unique. Now, she focused on what had transpired, and explained as she remembered.

"During my dream, I heard your voice... You were asking me who I was, and later explained that you were drawn to me by something. You said... you said you were just a consciousness... Then something about running out of time..." Luna slowly began to remember the exact moment of what had happened afterwards, and opened her eyes widely. "That's right... after that, the dream changed and I saw you falling. Our eyes met and you passed right through me, and I... I felt something flowing into me... after that, I woke up and you were unconscious..."

Solo listened in silence for a while, before he nodded.

"I see. It must have happened then. I must have tried something in a rush, and because I was a mere consciousness still within your dream, that when I tried to do whatever it was I was trying to do. My consciousness must have been unable to handle it, and my memories slipped out, in a manner of speaking, and entered you, the only other consciousness there," the white haired boy deduced, though there were still a lot of blank spaces there.

What was he trying to do?

Why was he drawn to her?

And why was it that whatever he did back there, caused his memories to slip into Luna's?

So many questions, and still not enough answers. There was one more question that bothered Solo, which he would rather keep to himself, as it concerned Luna.

What kind of effects would his memories have to her?

The platinum blonde got up slowly and began to walk away. "I think I've had enough excitement for one day. I still can't understand everything that happened, but I hope that we can resolve this," Luna said to him, and left. It would be only a matter of time before Sebastian would come back out of worry.

As she left, Solo held his chin with his fingers. "I hope my memories in her only gives her dreams... But somehow I doubt it..." He wasn't sure completely, but his instincts told him something worse was going to happen.

* * *

With the next day arriving and the weekends having reached a close, Geo had gone to school as per usual, but there something unusual had happened, and that was Luna being absent, something which she wouldn't have ever allowed before, but Geo understood why that had happened.

With what she went through, even if she recovered, she was likely not allowed to go out to make sure that her health was perfectly safe. Geo and the others learned about Luna's discharge from the hospital already, from an email that her butler had sent them. That was very nice of him, since he had promised them that he would inform them.

However, this only made Geo, Bud, and Zack worry for her even more, as they considered possibly coming over to see if she was fine, but in the end, they realized that they would just be causing more unnecessary worry for the girl. However, if she weren't to come to school tomorrow, then they were definitely going to go check up on her, wanting to make sure that she was alright.

_"Geo, you're getting a call,"_ Omega-Xis said through the Star Carrier. _"It's from Sonia."_

Learning this, the brunet waved off his friends and left, before accepting the call in private, as if anyone were to see that he was talking to the Sonia Sky, there would be a mass panic, or maybe a huge mob formation. Geo heard of how some fans went completely crazy and would make threats to anyone they didn't like that might have been associated with their idol, especially if said person was some no faced loser.

It wasn't like Geo was a no faced loser, since his dad was a scientist and an astronaut that had gone to space to make contact with extraterrestrials, but Geo wasn't well known like that. So that meant him being friends with Sonia was impossible socially speaking.

Picking up the call, Geo saw the magenta haired girl who smiled as brightly as she usually did. _"Hi Geo,"_ she greeted.

"Hey Sonia," Geo said, having a sad smile on his face, and a hint of concern for something.

Sonia looked at Geo's face and tilted her head, her expression changing. _"Is something wrong? You look worried,"_ the idol pointed out.

Realizing how Sonia could tell about his troubles, he nodded. "Yeah, I'm worried about Luna. She didn't come to school today because of something that had happened yesterday in the mall," Geo explained, which Sonia had a surprised and concerned look on her face.

_"What happened? Wait, don't tell me. I want to hear it directly from you. Where are you now?"_ Sonia asked, as she had seen a news about some kind of incident happening in the mall, but no complete information had been disclosed yet, so she didn't know any specifics, though if Geo said that something happened to Luna in the mall on that day, then it must serious.

"Um... Here's not a good place. I think we can go meet up in the AMAKEN rooftop," he suggested, to which Sonia nodded to, before hanging up. Geo couldn't understand why she needed to hear this directly, but he assumed that something so serious had to be heard personally. Wave Changing and then heading to AMAKEN, he jumped down to the roof, only to find that Sonia was already there. She really knew now to move it when she wanted to. Reminded him that other time when she arrived in his room literally two seconds after calling him regarding his search for OOPArts.

After greeting one another again, the two sat down and Geo began explaining to her what had happened yesterday and how Luna had collapsed for no explained reason, and how she wasn't even breathing, which had made Sonia gasp, and asked if Luna had been alright, to which Geo responded that he didn't know, but he did know that she was discharged from the hospital, based on the email her butler had sent.

"I can't believe that happened..." Sonia said, her voice in disbelief and concern, before she got up. "I think I'm gonna pay her a visit. I wanna make sure that she's alright."

"Wait, what? But why? You have to have some other things to do, don't you?" Geo questioned, though he was glad about how she showed such concern for Luna, whom she still hadn't had a chance to really talk to personally yet.

"This is more important. And besides, I did want to talk to Luna anyways. This oughta be a good chance, but if she's not able to, then it can wait till later," Sonia stated, nodding to herself, before realizing something. "Actually, any chance that you know where she lives? I've never been to her place, so I wouldn't know where to look."

"Oh, I can give you the address. Here," Geo said as he worked on an email on his Star a Carrier, before sending it to Sonia, to she began to immediately read over. "You really can't miss it when you're near. Her place really stands out."

With how large the place was, one would need to be blind to miss it.

Looking over at Geo, Sonia thanked him. "I'll see you later, okay? You still haven't lost it, have you?" Sonia asked, referring to something she gave to Geo last time she had visited him.

Geo responded by shaking his head no. "I still have it. I know that I can't lose something that important," he replied.

Finishing their conversation, Sonia transformed and hopped away onto a wave road, intending to go meet Luna, while Geo smiled at that, before wondering if Sonia and Luna would come to be great friends.

That'd be nice.

* * *

Waking up from yet another dream, Luna sighed to herself, disliking how she had been dreaming of these things that were of Solo's memories, which she still couldn't fathom how this had even happened. It was just so weird, but then again, stranger things have happened, what with the FM-ians, Mu, and other things. Luna realized that her life had indeed become one strange place.

Getting up, Luna had gotten ready, and although she wished to go to school, the moment she made the attempt, Sebastian instantly denied it, saying that she must stay home due to how her condition was yesterday.

She hated how this meant that her perfect attendance was now scrapped, but with how things were, she didn't feel like arguing. What if she had another attack at school and wasn't saved this time? It was probably along these thoughts that Sebastian had been thinking, and thus forbidding her return to school for the day.

After eating, Luna had begun to consider on what what she could do since she wouldn't be able to hang out with her friends, since it was still the morning and they'd still be in school. Pondering her thoughts for a few minutes, Luna arrived at the conclusion of going to see Solo again, since she really couldn't do anything else that would take her mind out of her worries, and maybe get more answers along with getting rid of these memories in her head.

* * *

Staring out of the window, Solo looked over the mansion grounds and beyond, but what he could see wasn't just the grounds or the sky, but also the EM waves that were emanating all around, along with the wave roads that connected the world.

It became obvious that Solo was not like the other people. Maybe he wasn't human? Solo might have understood that he had lost his memories and still knew his name, he still couldn't remember who or what he was, but there was much evidence of him being something not human. It was easy to understand that since he noticed how he could hear some of the conversations between the men that cared for him under Luna and that elderly man's orders, despite how they would be from another room and with lowered voices.

Of course, this was mostly possible due to how Solo could do nothing but focus on the little things happening, so focusing on those conversations like that was much easier.

Based on what he heard, he was recovering much faster than a normal person, seemed to have survived his injuries when normal men would have most certainly died or at the very least be under heavy care, while Solo was recovering with just simple bandages and medicine from a first aid kit.

Speaking of his injuries, the amnesiac teen noticed how he had almost fully recovered, with the exception of his left arm, which still hurt and was healing much slower. It was the most severe of his injuries, so maybe that was it.

Hearing the door open, Solo turned to see Luna staring at him, who still seemed amazed by his recovery speed, despite already being aware of it.

"You have got to teach me how you recover so fast," Luna said to him.

"I don't think it's something that can be taught. All I can tell is that I'm likely not even human," he said simply.

Now Luna looked at him confused. "What do you mean? How can you not be human?"

Solo didn't answer for a moment, before he pointed to the window, gesturing her to come look at something with him. Not sure where this was going, Luna followed and looked out the window, but Solo pointed towards the sky.

"What am I supposed to be seeing?"

"You don't see it, do you? The roads made of waves?"

"What? No, how can that be possible?"

"I can see them, and more. With how fast I can heal and how I'm able to see things that you cannot. It might stand to reason that I'm not like you humans. Perhaps the answer to this lies with my memories as well."

And there Luna saw the conversation shifting back into the memories which happened to be now existing inside Luna.

"Okay, say that I _do_ have your memories. Am I going to have them in me forever? Cause I'd prefer not to keep having dreams of your past every night for that matter," Luna said, a bit annoyed by the subject. It was too much of a hassle for her, and she would much rather work on her schoolwork than some guy that thought of himself like he was some kind of alien or something.

Solo responded by shaking his head no. "No, if anything, I'm concerned that such a thing might be harmful to you. It's even possible that whatever happened to you yesterday was because of my memories. So I'll have to try and take them back from you," he said simply.

Now Luna got a little scared, not of him, but of what he might do to get his memories back, and her mind thought back to how some guys in TV shows and movies tended to kill the other person to get back something that they had lost to them. She really hoped that Solo wasn't like that, which might be supported by how he said that his memories would cause her harm, so taking them back seemed more of a means of saving her.

"Lay down."

Snapping out of her thoughts, Luna looked at him confusedly. "What?"

"Lay down on the bed. I'm going to try to maybe take back the memories from you. I don't know how exactly, but... I have this instinctual feeling that I might know how to regain my memories from you," he said to her, though he wasn't fully sure, as this was all based on him having a gut feeling, which even Solo found a little foolhardy to even consider.

But both knew that they had to at least try. They could only hope that nothing bad could happen from this.

Despite having a lot of reservations about this Luna wanted this to be over and done with, because it was already affecting her life a lot.

"They aren't going to be here, are they?" Solo asked, catching Luna off guard.

"Who?"

"Your servants."

"Butlers, you mean? I told them to let me talk to you alone again. Though it'd be better if we don't take too long. If I'm here too long, they'll probably think something's wrong and storm in here. And really, even if I say we're alone, the whole building is surrounded, so even if you attempted to hurt me, it wouldn't take them even a minute to get here," Luna said, which Solo had to admit was quite impressive, if not flawed in some aspects. She certainly had some dedicated and well trained butlers who ended in being her bodyguards as well.

Now laying down on the bed, Luna felt her heart beating steadily rise as she wondered if this was a good idea, and her mind kept seeming to try and make excuses to not go through with this. But before she really considered those excuses, Solo had already moved over her and placed the tips of his fingers on the sides of her head. In that instant, Luna's eyes opened widely as her pupils dilated and the light in them dimmed, indicating her loss of consciousness, as Solo closed his eyes, and the two breathed at the same time.

* * *

Awakening in her dream again, Luna looked around in the same place as she was in all their other dreams, but this time was different. Now she was floating in the air that she could see the place much better, only to realize she weren't even in an ordinary city, as it became very clear that the city was actually floating.

"What the- How can this place be floating?" Luna muttered to herself in disbelief.

_"Can you hear me?"_ A voice called out in an echo, and Luna looked around, seeing no one, but recognizing that it was Solo.

"Solo? Where are you?"

_"I'm not actually able to project myself into your memories, or rather, into my own memories. But I can see everything that's happening... based on how it is, to take my memories back, we would need to go through them."_

Luna still didn't fully understand this situation, but she wondered if she would have to literally go through his day by day memories just to get through this. She honestly hoped that wouldn't be the case.

Before she could speak further, Luna found herself suddenly moving fast on her own, entering the city and through the walls of multiple buildings. She soon found herself in a strange room, and seeing a young Solo on his desk, sitting down on a chair, as he moved some screens similar to the air display screen of the Star Carrier, as Solo looked deep in thought at the screen with characters that Luna wasn't familiar with, but at the same time, she was. It was like how she could understand their language when she first heard them. Though despite being able to understand what the characters and letters say, Luna couldn't understand the overall meaning, as it was beyond her intelligence.

"Hey Solo, why can I understand the words and letters here? I've never seen now heard of this language until now," Luna asked in curiosity.

Solo was silent for a while, deep in thought, before he spoke. _"It's possible that when you took my memories, you also gained an understanding of my language in your subconsciousness. You don't have to specifically remember how the letters and words are spelled, your subconscious knows it automatically, thereby allowing you to know how the words go,"_ Solo theorized.

Luna didn't know if that was exactly it, but this was likely the closest to the answer as she was going to get.

"GAH! So bored," the young Solo of the memory cried out in boredom, as he sat back on his chair that inclined to allow him to be more at ease. "I don't wanna study anymore. Why did father have to make me study all these historical facts, anyways? It isn't like there's any future in them."

At that, Luna couldn't help but stifle a laugh. It was rather funny how this Solo and the current Solo seemed to be different so much in personality.

The original Solo was more curious though about the appearance of his younger self, especially the black hair. Solo didn't have such a color now, so what happened that could have made his hair turn white? Perhaps this was a normal trait of his race? Solo would learn more later on, very likely.

"Okay, that's enough studying for one day," the younger Solo said, as he got up and stretched. "Wonder how Mir and the others are doing...? I should cease talking to myself, or I will lose my mind."

Getting up, he waved his hand and another screen appeared, surprising Luna. It really surprised her by how advanced their technology seemed to be, despite how the clothes they wear seem rather old fashioned. This actually made Luna wonder where Solo was from. If he had technology like this that seemed even greater than their current ones, or the ones she has seen so far, where was Solo from exactly, if this was his past? Luna couldn't help but find herself be more and more curious about this strange person.

Soon the screen seemed to connect to another place and someone appeared, the same girl she's seen with the young Solo the first time. "Solo? How have you been? I haven't seen you in a few days," the girl said with a bright smile.

"Yes, I am sorry for that. My father has been wanting me to focus on my studies for a while now. But it has become really boring now. So I've been wondering if we could hang out with Fon and the others soon. Maybe go do some wave riding."

Wave riding? Now that was a new to Luna. Then again, Luna recalled how in a previous dream, the young Solo had somehow glided in the air somehow, though she didn't know if this and that were the same thing.

"Sure, I'd love that. I'll call the girls. You get the others," Mir replied as she nodded and closed the screens after saying their goodbyes. Immediately after, the young Solo waved both his hands in front of him, and two more screens popped up and connected to others, and two more faces revealed themselves, both of whom Luna had seen the dream where she learned that this was Solo's past.

"Fon. Rai. Mir and I talked and we wanted to invite you to come wave riding with us. Mir is going to get the girls as well. So are you both joining?" the young Solo asked.

The older one named Fon seemed a bit tired as if he had been exercising, but thought about it, while the one named Rai instantly agreed. "Solo, don't you have studying to do?" Fon asked, making Solo look at him with a blank expression on his face.

"Fon, if you keep lecturing me like that, I am going to start calling you father as well," Solo said with a deadpan expression, making Rai laugh, and Fon stifle a small chuckle.

"Very well, I will see if-"

In that moment, everything went black and Luna could see no more.

* * *

Gasping out loudly and panting as she sat up, Luna found herself back in her room. She looked around and saw Solo getting away from her and seemed to be sweating a little, even seeming a bit fatigued.

"What... what happened? Are you alright?" Luna asked, confused.

"My apologizes, but I couldn't maintain our connection any longer," Solo said, as Luna tried to remember what had happened... only to find a blank.

"I... I can't remember the dream."

Solo nodded at that. "Yes. I said I was taking my memories back from you, meaning as I regain my memories, you will forget them," he explained. "However, when I took my memories back, I took back more from that past."

Luna didn't fully understand, but Solo continued. "This bodes well, as that means that as we go through this, each memories that we go through will contain more parts of my memories that I can take as well, so we will not have to take a long time for me to take back my memories. Or at least I am hoping that to be the case."

"I see, well-"

A knocking on the door was heard, drawing the two's attention as they saw it open and Sebastian walked in. "Miss Luna, are you alright?" Sebastian asked, as he glanced at Solo with a suspicious look.

"Yes, I am. Is there anything wrong?" Luna asked.

Sebastian nodded. "Yes. You see, someone has arrived and she would like to talk to you. Said that she was a friend and was sent by Geo," he explained, which got Luna's attention.

"By Geo? I wonder who that could be? Okay, thank you. I'll be right there," she said, as she got up from the bed and Sebastian nodded as he walked away with a small bow.

As she got up, Luna looked once more at Solo. "I'll see you later," she said to him before leaving the room.

* * *

After Luna had left, Solo sat down on the bed and breathed a bit more, still somewhat tired from this event, but he had regained more of his memories to know who he was, or rather, what he was.

He wasn't human at all. He was... a Murian.

But what did that mean? What were Murians? Sadly Solo lacked the memories to understands what his race were, but this was a good start, but one more thing bothered him, and it was what Sebastian and Luna had just said.

"... Geo... why does that name... bother me...?"

* * *

**And that's it. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry again on how long it took, but I will keep striving to get all these chapters up as I write them.**

**Now as promised, here are the name changes.**

**Fon - Fon [No name change here.]**

**Mimiru - Mir**

**Ken - Rai**

**So these are the names now. Siko and Umi's name will change as well, but for now, to old readers, get comfortable with these new names. I'm getting comfortable still.**

**Once all their names are shown, I will explain to you where their names came from.**

**Until next time, see you later.**


	7. A Bond of Loneliness

**Hey guys, glad you guys like my fic. The reviews were very much appreciated. This really brings a smile to my face and makes me motivated to keep trying to work on my fic.**

**And don't worry, you guys. I have no intention of stopping this story. This is meant to be the true prequel of my other fic, Tribal End.**

**So yeah, Guardian of Mu: Solo, has now been marked as noncanon to my Megaman Project stories. I won't take it down, because it is still a reminder of how I started my fanfic writing here, so it's a way of seeing how far I've come.**

**Also, you'll know some underlines and such from here on out. My coauthor mentioned that it helps with understanding that the dialogue isn't coming from face to face meeting, but from a device and such. I'll be making sure that all previous chapters in both here and Tribal End have the revised chapters containing the special dialogue edits to help better understand things.**

**Enough boring you guys, continue on to the fic and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 7: A Bond of Loneliness

"Whoa!" Sonia looked in amazement at the mansion that stood before her, and she was still having a hard time taking in the fact that this was actually Luna's house. "Geo was right, there's no way I could have missed this. Oh man, I don't know if this is a mansion or a castle, cause it could be either or."

_"She must come from an extremely wealthy family to have such luxuries. Too bad we can't live in such luxurious places like this,"_ Lyra commented from inside Sonia's Star Carrier.

Picking up the device, she looked at her partner. "Hey, I make plenty of money to afford places like these, but it doesn't help that I'm just a kid, so other people have to handle these things. Not to mention, it's hard for me to even stay at one place. If it's not a concert, it's a photo shoot, and if not that, then some kind of commercial or show, or worse, gravure modeling. It's like I really have no days when I can truly be free..."

_"You say that, but you certainly enjoy ditching said responsibilities for things that you feel like doing,"_ Lyra reminded, making Sonia laugh nervously.

Okay, she had a point there. After all, it wasn't like she was fully embracing the responsibilities of being an idol, but it was something that she wasn't going to abandon just like that. She just needed to have some breaks in between, or she might feel like exploding.

Pressing the button on the gates, the idol waited for someone to talk to her so that she could enter.

_"Good afternoon. Please state your business,"_ the voice of a man said from the intercom.

"Oh, um, hi. I came here to see Luna Platz. I'm a friend of Geo's. I was wondering if I can enter. So may I?" Sonia asked.

Really, if she wanted to, she could have just entered the place as Lyra Note, but she decided not to do that, since she came for a more formal visit, and it wasn't like she very close to Luna yet.

_"Please wait while I go check,"_ the voice said before Sonia received silence once more.

"Soooo... think he'll let me in?" Sonia asked.

_"Probably, if Luna allows it. She doesn't know it's you, but she might agree since you mentioned that you're a friend of Geo's,"_ Lyra said.

"By the way... you think Luna might be Geo's girlfriend?" Sonia asked a bit shyly, holding her hands behind her and kicking the ground a little.

She was trying to be subtle, but Lyra saw through her very easily. _"I doubt it. Geo seems to be the type that would be very serious about things and wouldn't even know if a girl likes him or not."_

Sonia laughed at that. "That's true. But still, it wouldn't kill him to at least notice girls a bit more."

_"Oh, but Sonia, if that happens, then Geo might get taken by some other girl before you could."_

"GAH! Lyra! It's not like that!"

_"Yes, because you asking me if Luna was Geo's girlfriend had nothing to do with you having taken a shy with him."_

"A girl can be curious."

_"Yes, but a girl also wouldn't ditch an important talk show just to chase after a boy because he seemed to be getting friendly with another girl, unless they have special attachment to said boy."_

"That has nothing to do with-"

_"Excuse me,"_ a voice interrupted the two, making Sonia jump a little, having been so focused on the conversation that she had forgotten where she was for a moment. _"Miss Luna will see you now, so you may enter."_

With that, the gate began to open and Sonia now had access to Luna's home. Sonia didn't know why, but she felt a little out of place, even though she wasn't exactly low class, being the worldwide pop star she was. Maybe it was just cause she would be finally talking to Luna for real now, as the first time they actually met was when she had gone with Geo to the village in the mountains, though Luna had no idea that Sonia was Lyra Note until later on after the battle against Mu that Geo told his friends about her.

Now standing on the front door which extended to be as large as a house even, and watched them open with two butlers holding each door, and a third butler in the center, an elderly man, bowing politely to Sonia. "Greetings. I will guide you to where Miss Luna. Please follow me," he said.

"Oh, thank you," Sonia thanked, and politely bowed back as well, before following the man. As she walked, she looked around the house, staring in amazement of how fancy everything seemed. She could swear that several of these items were of extreme value, so breaking one would leave a huge price to be paid, which would leave anyone else in debt. Least Sonia wouldn't have to worry over that, and it isn't like she isn't careful of things around her, so no way she was going to break anything.

"Right this way," the elderly butler said as he opened the door and allowed Sonia inside first, and Sonia saw Luna sitting on the couch, seeing her look up to meet the idol's eyes, and stood up fast, her jaw dropping.

"S-Sonia?!" Luna was shocked and didn't know what to say about Sonia's sudden arrival, and look over herself, somehow embarrassed by her appearance. Guess it couldn't be helped, since Luna was a fan of Sonia's. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

Laughing lightly at Luna's embarrassment, Sonia smiled. "I came to see you. Geo told me about what happened to you. Gave me a scare, and I wanted to see how you were doing now. Plus, I was going to come visit, so no time like the present, I say," Sonia explained as she approached Luna and grabbed her hand. "So how are you feeling?"

Blushing at how she was talking to her idol like this, and how said idol was inside her home, showing worry over her, Luna didn't know what to say.

"I'm... fine. Thank you," Luna answered.

"That's good," Sonia said, smiling brightly, and sat down, pulling her to sit down with her. "So I wanted to bring something to you personally. I already gave Geo the other ones so he could give it to the others, I believe their names were Bud and Zack, and then another one for Pat."

Wondering what she was on about, Sonia placed a hand inside the pocket of her sweater and pulled out an envelope before handing it to Luna. "Go on, open it. You might like it," Sonia said, winking a little.

Wondering what the contents were, Luna opened the envelope, pulling out a card, but the card was an invitation, one that made Luna's eyes widen in shock.

**You are cordially invited to Sonia Sky's 12th Birthday Celebration.**

**Be sure to keep this invitation with you when arriving at the location.**

After that, Luna saw the address of where to go, and the rest of the card was decorated.

Luna couldn't believe what she was holding in her hands, and she couldn't help but pinch herself. "This is a dream, right?" Luna asked herself, laughing nervously at how this was something she never knew she would get the chance of going to, but regardless, Luna was ecstatic about the chance.

"Nope, it's real. Also, you're in the 5th grade, right? Like Geo?" Sonia asked her, and Luna nodded, which made Sonia laugh a little. "It's funny. If I was in a school, I would be in the 6th grade, so I'd be a grade higher than you."

Registering her words, Luna realized that that was true. Sonia was a couple of months older than them all.

Honestly, when Sonia learned from Geo that he was still in the 5th grade and therefore, a few months younger than her, Sonia was embarrassed as she assumed that Geo was the older one, especially with how he was so mature about everything. But most of all, that also meant that she had a crush on a guy that's younger than her!

... Well, it's a small gap, so no big deal, but it certainly wasn't something that she had been expecting, though she's over it now.

"That's true, I sometimes forgot that, even though I know about it all from the magazines, but we're still in the same age group, so it's a small difference," Luna said, to which Sonia laughed and nodded.

"That's exactly what Geo said, actually, though he was a bit more embarrassed when I told him. _Not as much as me, though..."_ Sonia muttered that last part out. "But anyways, I hope you'll be able to come. It's on a weekend, so you won't have any school worry about, and be sure to dress accordingly. Though I doubt that I'd have to worry about you. I mean, look at how amazing a place you've got here. No doubt that you're living quite the life."

Luna was silent from that, looking down at the ground, and Sonia noticed how she was acting, especially the look in Luna's eyes. They seemed almost... lonely...

"Did I... say something wrong?" Sonia asked, worried that she said something wrong. Was it maybe that Luna thought that Sonia was calling her some rich girl? Sonia meant no offense there, though.

However, Luna looked at the idol and shook her head. "No, it's nothing at all. Don't worry about it," Luna answered, but Sonia didn't buy it, and now she recalled something that Luna said when Sonia spoke to her through the Star Carrier when Sonia was at Geo's house.

"Hey... where are you parents? You had such an incident happen, but they aren't here?" the singer questioned. She had expected to meet with her parents, especially as she wouldn't expect a parent to not be around after knowing their child had just fainted in such a serious manner that she wasn't breathing.

Silence.

All Sonia got was just that. Silence.

Now it seemed like Sonia began to slowly put two and two together, but she couldn't fully understand unless Luna explained a little, as otherwise Sonia would be making a baseless conjecture. "You know you could tell me, but if you really don't wanna talk about it because it's too personal, I understand." Sonia knew that they were just getting to know one another, so she honestly had no right to be asking personal questions from Luna.

"Sorry Sonia..." Luna finally answered, letting out a small hollowed laugh. "I might have lied to you the last time we spoke... My parents weren't even around when you had called. They're hardly ever around... they either don't know about what happened, or they're too busy to let it get in the way of their time..."

Luna understood well how hard it was for her to live under such a may have been a time when her parents were more loving and caring, but then, they began to place their work over anything else, even Luna herself. They say that by working hard in school and climbing the ladder of success, she would live a happy life, but what part of her was happy from being successful in school?

No, she wasn't ever happy with that. It was...

"What?!"

The sudden outburst had caught Luna off guard, and the platinum blonde saw the idol standing up, looking angry, but not at Luna, it seemed. "You could have died and your parents aren't even trying to check if you're alright? How could they? You're their daughter!" She shouted, clearly unable to comprehend such ludicrous actions.

Feeling a bit touched at how she was getting angry for her, Luna smiled softly, but shook her head, standing up. "It's alright. I mean, I'm used to it. They're just really-"

"I don't care if they're busy with some business that could raise a fortune. You should be the very first priority above all things!" Sonia was clearly not going to accept such things, which somehow made Luna a bit happier. This was the first time she shared with someone about her parental issues, and with someone as famous as Sonia.

Why was it so easy to just tell Sonia all this? Bud, Zack, and even Geo wouldn't have been told anything about this from her, so what made Sonia so different, aside from her being another girl? Was it possible because Luna had admired Sonia due to her being a famous singer? Or was there perhaps another reason?

Sonia sighed and sat down again. "I'm sorry, this isn't any of my business," she apologized. "I just can't understand why they wouldn't even try to see you..."

Luna made a small smile, and shook her head. "It's how they are, I'm used to it by now. Least you won't have to deal with parents like mine, huh?" Luna joked, but now Sonia looked sad, something Luna noticed quickly.

"Honestly, I would give anything to be with my parents again..." Sonia muttered.

"What do you mean...? You get to spend some time with your family, don't you?" Luna questioned, not liking where this was going. Even if Sonia was famous, surely she would be allowed to see her family every now and then, right?

"Since you ended up telling me about yourself, I guess I should to," Sonia said, taking a deep breath, as if readying herself to unveil a deep, dark secret. "No one really knows, or rather, it's usually kept a secret because I insisted on it, but my parents aren't... around anymore."

Quick to understand, Luna gasped, holding a hand over her mouth.

"I never actually met my papa. He died before I was born... and mama... despite how our family weren't doing so well financially, she took on all the burdens herself, all of it, for my sake. As I got a bit older, I began to see that, and I wanted to do my best as well, so I always studied hard when I entered school. I was basically a perfect student, because I didn't want to ever put anymore pressure on her. I even helped buy the groceries and any other kind of chores, anything if it meant that my mama wouldn't have to push herself..."

Sonia's eyes began to water, the memories of her mother coming to mind again, despite how she had buried them away to keep herself from experiencing such painful feelings again.

"But still, she eventually grew ill, and the medical bills really began to pile up on us, and her condition hadn't changed in the year. It was actually then that I began to show signs of being a singer, because we used to always sing songs together. She told me I had an amazing voice, and we wrote some small songs together, from the flowers in the Spring, the sea in the Summer, the leaves changing colors in the Autumn, and snow in the Winter. Really, we make all kinds of songs from the very things we see outside. Those were the times I felt we were the happiest we had ever been. Music was the thread that held us together..."

Luna couldn't believe that this was happening. She was hearing Sonia tell about herself as if she were saying this to her best friend... Luna continued to listen intently, not wanting to miss a thing and listen it to the end.

"Then, wouldn't you know it, an audition was being held, sponsored by a TV station. I actually had no interest in it, but mama said that I had a natural talent, and insisted that I try it out. But even so, I refused, wanting to stay with her instead... but her condition grew worse, and I didn't know what I should do. When a talent agent found me one day when I was singing to myself, he insisted that I should try out in the audition. Again I refused, but then something hit me... famous singers had to make a lot of money, and I wanted to make my mama get better as soon as possible. So in the end, I accepted. All so I could earn the money to make her get back on her feet. So I did my very best, and like you see it, I became the famous singer, Sonia Sky. Mama even bought the same guitar that I use in all my concerts..."

Something was missing though, and Luna wanted to ask, but knew she should go there, but still, her lips moved faster than her brain could catch herself. "Sonia... but if you did it to get the care for your mom... why...?"

"Why did mama die? Why am I still a singer? I actually asked myself the same question, the latter one that is. Mama was being treated the best way possible, but I was too late... I had ended up performing the audition and then making enough money at the point where mama couldn't fully be cured, and she died almost half a year after I became a singer... that was almost a year ago, in fact... and I felt like quitting, but I couldn't. Not because of contracts, but because I knew that if I gave up on singing, mama would be very sad... but I couldn't sing with so much sadness, so my manager had music producers make songs for me. I always hated that, so I tried my best to bury it away so that I could still sing and not cry... but it does always come back eventually..."

"I'm... I'm so sorry. I never should have asked," Luna said, regretting asking such a thing.

Sonia shook her head, a tear rolling down her cheek from one eye. "No, I think I wanted to tell someone this, and I don't mind if it's you. It's funny, we're talking like we've known each other our whole lives... and really, I don't regret telling you this. It feels good to know someone who understands some things I go through, and you told me about yourself after all," Sonia admitted.

It was true. She actually did feel a sense of liberation from telling Luna this... like a huge weight had finally been lifted. It was the very same feeling Luna had from telling Sonia about her parents.

The two sat there in silence for the next few minutes, but Sonia decided to speak again, this time laughing a little. "Okay, now it's getting awkward. But hey Luna... with how we've told each other about our more personal things, do you think that we can consider ourselves friends?" Sonia asked sincerely, making the platinum blonde blush from realizing what she was saying.

The Sonia Sky was asking her to be her friend... this was one of those once in a lifetime chances, right? If so, Luna certainly didn't want to waste it... especially now that Luna understood Sonia a bit more, seeing her not just as an idol, but as a girl.

"Of course. And I hope that means we can hang out. I honestly wouldn't mind spending time with another girl, since usually my company include Geo, Bud, and Zack," Luna agreed, laughing a little. "Well, that is, if you don't mind."

"Not at all. I was thinking the same thing," Sonia said, before getting a sudden call on her Star Carrier. "Hold on, I have to take this..."

Taking her Star Carrier out, Sonia accepted the call, and an Air Display formed to show a short humanoid crab looking person. Luna faintly recognized the creature. Wait a second, wasn't that the brat that had been pulling all those pranks on her about Megaman and Lyra Note being a couple?

_"SONIA! Please get back to the studio! If you aren't here soon, then boss is going to boil me alive!" _the crab-like human cried, tears running down his face, as Sonia sweatdropped.

"Oops, sorry Cancer. I'll be right there," Sonia said as she hung up, laughing a bit nervously. "That was Cancer. He was hired to look after me to make sure I don't disappear and to keep me safe. Not like I really need help on the latter, but I should get back..."

Deciding to put the comparison of the crab guy with the crab brat she was harassed by before, Luna nodded. "Alright, I'll take you to the front door," Luna offered. It's not entirely out of the realm of possibility for Sonia to lose her way, and plus, she wanted to at least see her off.

As they walked through the halls, Luna pointed to where they needed to go, being a step ahead of Sonia so she could make sure they went the right way. Once they reached the front door, the two friends waved each other goodbye.

_"Wow Sonia. I'm amazed. You never even told Geo about your parents. Luna's quite the special girl, huh?"_ Lyra said from her Star Carrier, having remained silent and hidden the entire time the two girls had been speaking.

"I guess... I just felt like I could tell her. And she already told me about her family issues... I really hope her parents come around. I can't imagine how bad she must feel, to have parents, but never getting their attention..." Sonia said sadly, before she looked back at the mansion and smiled. "But I'm sure that she'll be-Huh?!"

Lyra was confused by Sonia's sudden stop mid sentence, as Sonia was looking at the mansion with a more shocked expression. _"Sonia? Sonia, what's wrong?"_

Sonia looked back at her Star Carrier. "Lyra, is that... huh?" Sonia was pointing to a window, but there was nothing there.

_"What did you see?"_ Lyra asked, confused and a little worried as she exited the device and looked around, but didn't see or sense anything strange.

"It's... nothing... just my imagination I guess..." Sonia said, as she turned around and walked away again, but despite that, she couldn't have been mistaken about what she saw, or rather, _who _she saw...

Sonia was definitely sure that she had just seen Rogue... but how?

Such a thing couldn't be possible... could it?

* * *

As the human girl walked away, and the Murian resumed to watch her leave, his eyes now staring at the floating EM being next to her.

So she had an EM companion by her side, which intrigued him.

"Had we met?" Solo asked himself.

Clearly based on the girl's reactions when she had managed to catch him watching her leave the mansion through the window, the girl must have recognized him, but at the same time, it seemed more like a shock of seeing someone that shouldn't be there... While Solo wished to inquire the girl about the nature of their relationship, Solo couldn't be sure if she was a friend or foe. He couldn't and wouldn't take any unnecessary risks until he regains all his memories again. Surely she must be part of it.

"Guess I have to hurry up and remember who I am..." Solo said to himself once more, as his instincts told him that time would be running short.

* * *

**And another chapter down, and an unknown number of chapters left to go. I honestly have no clue as to how long this fic will be, but hey, that just means more excitement waits.**

**I know what some of you guys are gonna say. That Sonia's mother isn't dead in the anime, or there's no proof that she is dead. But I think that Sonia's mom should be dead. I don't mean to be cruel, but the anime took away something of Sonia's that is crucial to Sonia's character and what made her a bit more unique or have potential in.**

**So since there wasn't any confirmation that Sonia's parents AREN'T dead, I decided to go that route. And being a celebrity, Sonia could try and keep mentions of her parents under the wraps or just refuse to disclose information. Or ask them not to have it be exposed, so they could use the powers to make it so.**

**Also, if anyone thinks that I moved things too fast with Sonia and Luna, I don't think so honestly.**

**Some people just click just like that and they somehow connect on that one day. Even in the games, Geo met Sonia that one time, and that very day, she told him about her mother. All he did was help her a little, but she had no reason to tell him about her mother.**

**Speaking of which, most of the story Sonia said about her mother was from the game, but I went a bit more in depth for her reasons.**

**Along with how Sonia's background is like, I also kind of want to make Luna and Sonia friends more. Cause in the games and anime, the two had very little interactions with one another, which is a missed opportunity to have two people that are in the whole love triangle rivalry become really good friends.**

**So these are just my personal thoughts. I hope you guys agree with it.**


	8. Breakout Infiltration

**Finally I am back on this fic again. I sincerely apologize to everyone for keeping you all waiting for the updates.**

**With how my life has been going, I have been struggling just to think about what to write, but when I get my idea, it tends to vanish the moment I sit down to write it down. It went to a point where I had a burnout and left me unable to think creatively at all.**

**And again, don't worry. Like I said in the previous chapter, I intend to make sure that the fic reaches completion, and won't give up on it anytime soon. I especially hope that all of you continue to support the fic, as all of your support of the fic that gives me the strength to keep this story going.**

**So without further ado, to the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Breakout Infiltration

As Sonia left her mansion, Luna closed the door, able to smile freely after becoming closer to her. "I feel so… light…" Luna muttered, humming happily on her way back to the room she was with Sonia earlier. It was almost as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders, and now all that pent of depression had dissipated after having that heart to heart conversation with Sonia.

She pulled the invitation that Sonia had given her. Reading it over and over, she giggled to herself, and wondered what she was going to wear for the party- even if she had plenty of time for that. One could never be too prepared.

"You seem to be in a pleasant mood," a voice called out, making Luna jump before she recognized it to be Solo. Staring at the white-haired patient with his small entourage of her butlers, she cleared her throat as she tried to compose herself.

"Solo, what are you doing out of your room? You should be resting," Luna said.

"I've rested enough to move around freely, and staying in one place after regaining my mobility is discomforting," Solo merely replied, before a low growl could be heard. "Also, I haven't eaten in awhile, so I would like to request a meal."

Luna couldn't help but giggle softly. So even Solo got hungry sometimes, but then again, Luna heard from the butlers that he hadn't eaten much in a few days. Just drank some water and that was it. What, was he able to store food for a while before running out? Maybe he was a plant…Now that would be convenient, if not a little weird and inhuman. However, Luna recalled how Solo himself suspected himself of being something that isn't completely human.

"Well, you're in luck. I can whip up something for you quickly that'll leave you with a bright smile on your face," Luna declared, though Solo's expression was unchanging. With a huff, she waved him to follow, "Well then, follow me."

As she directed the amnesiac teen towards where he could sit to eat, Solo looked at the butlers following close by. "I mean no offense, but is she capable of making edible food?" Solo asked in a low voice.

The butlers looked at one another, a bit surprised that he spoke to them, since usually he would speak only to Luna or Sebastian.

"She used to be horrible. She once put Sebastian in the hospital when she first tried cooking," one butler said, brutally honest.

"You don't have to say it like that," the other butler said, looking at Solo. "But Miss Platz has improved remarkably when she began taking lessons from one of her friends' mother. I've tried some of her meals, and they are edible. Very well made, even."

The first butler agreed, and Solo felt relieved that he didn't wasn't about to ingest poison. He might not be really human, but given how he had many features that resembled humans, he might still be susceptible to food poisoning if she was really that bad. Though he questioned why he assumed that Luna would be a bad cook. If anything, it almost felt like he had experience with food poisoning, and his body remembered it.

"Guys, hurry it up," Luna called out, having already gone ahead.

Entering the kitchen area, Solo was skeptical by how large the place was, and how there were ingredients everywhere. Solo sat at one of the tables while the butlers waited at the doorway where they could keep watch.

Luna went to Solo and smiled at him. "Sit right here and I'll whip up a nice meal for you. Hope you can be a little patient."

"I do not mind the wait."

"Great."

Solo watched as Luna grabbed ingredients and began to mix them together; cutting some up, and mashing others. Solo couldn't help but find her skills to be rather impressive, noticing she had a rhythm- a flow even.

Luna seemed eager to make this dish better than all her others. She'd never actually make food in front of someone, aside from Mrs. Stelar. Geo tasted her first few tries, but never actually watched her cook. Luna was a bit embarrassed when she caught Solo staring at her. His ruby eyes held such a focus inside them that Luna felt like they were peering right into her very soul, that she was slowly being peeled apart by them, but quickly shook it off, focusing back on the meal.

Finally, after almost half an hour had passed, Luna finished and placed the dish in front of Solo, steam rising from it.

"What do you think?"

"It looks well done," Solo complimented as he reached to grab a utensil, only for the platinum blonde to snatch it from him, much to the Murian's confusion.

Before Solo could question her, Luna spoke up. "Nope, you're still recovering, so I'll feed you," she explained, which only confused him further. By all means, he could hold the utensil and use it, and yet she acted as if he couldn't even do that much. While he could insist on feeding himself, Solo didn't feel like arguing over such a simple matter, so he merely nodded and allowed her to do what she wished.

The blonde had no idea why she was doing this, but when the food was in front of Solo, something in her acted up and she found herself wanting to feed him.

As Solo swallowed the food she fed him, a memory flashed through her mind, seeing through the eyes of the younger Solo as a woman was feeding him. The memory vanished as soon as it appeared, making Luna regain her senses as she felt her hand tremble a little.

Solo narrowed his eyes at her. "Did something happen?" Solo asked, to which Luna shook her head, not wanting to think about it. Deciding to once more let her off, he continued to be fed the meal that she prepared for him.

Finishing the meal, Luna asked if Solo would like a second helping, but Solo politely declined. As Luna stood up, she suddenly felt dizzy and dropped the plate, using the table to steady herself. Luckily, Solo caught the plate mid-air.

"S-sorry Solo…" Luna said holding her head as if in pain.

"Don't be. We should hurry to your room. My memories are causing problems for you again," Solo suggested, and Luna could only nod in agreement.

The two soon went Luna's bedroom, with Luna once again ordering her butlers to stay outside and not do anything, before closing the door.

"Lie down," Solo said, patting her bed.

Once Luna was laying down, her heartbeat began to steadily rise as she could feel Solo's fingertips on the sides of her head. Before she knew it, she fell into her dreams.

* * *

Opening her eyes in the now-familiar world of memories, Luna found herself in what seemed like a training room. She heard the sounds of struggle, and saw a younger Solo, fighting with a girl who was roughly the same age as that boy Solo had a fight with in another memory. Watching the fight, Luna could tell that Solo was already losing, as every kick and punch he tried to make were easily blocked. When he jumped up and tried to aim a kick to the side of her head, she simply raised her arm to guard, then grabbed his leg and spun him before placing a palmed strike against his chest, making him gasp out as he was sent crashing against the wall.

"Ouch, that oughta hurt," Luna winced, seeming to recall the pain itself from his memories.

The girl walked towards Solo and smiled at him. "You've been improving, master Solo," the girl said, reaching her hand out to help him get up, as he groaned in pain.

She appeared older than Solo, standing almost a full foot taller than him, with similar tanned skin. She had violet eyes with an odd glow in them, and black shoulder length hair with white highlights on one side. She also had a red facial marking shaped almost like a lightning bolt, much like the current Solo, but hers was on the right side of her face.

"Yeah right… I haven't even hit you once…" Solo grumbled as he stood up, taking a deep breath, trying to regain the wind that had been momentarily knocked out of him. He then made a sour face towards her, before turning into a sheepish grin. "You're still so strong. Honestly, I bet you're even stronger than Fon."

"Do not be silly. My skills cannot hope to compare to his."

"You're not giving yourself enough credit. Last time I had a spar with Fon, I nearly managed to land a hit on him. But with you, I wasn't even close."

"But I am the one who trains you, so I understand your style of fighting, which gives me a stronger ability to predict your attacks."

At that, the young Solo had no arguments, and let out a sigh of defeat. "You really do know how to not take credit for anything," he said, recalling how this has always been a bad habit, where anytime that he tried to praise her, she always refuted such claims and used whatever logic she could come up with to make the refutes acceptable. Not that Solo himself actually accepted them.

Luna giggled at how well the two got along, as if they were siblings. And the young Solo looked adorable when he pouted. "You were quite something back then, Solo," the platinum blonde teased, though the one she was speaking to made no response. This made the girl curious to how such an adorable child turned into the Solo that she currently knew.

"Master Solo, shall we head to your room? You have more stu-" the girl training Solo was hushed when the child put his finger to her lips.

"What did I say about the formalities when we're alone?" he asked her with a deadpan expression on his face.

The girl smiled at him before giggling. "To not use them when we are alone together. My apologies. It has become a habit of mine, since I serve you and your family," she said.

"You might serve my family, but you're my friend first and foremost," Solo said with a smile. "Anyways, I know father wants me to go to my studies now, but can we instead go and play? Please?"

"Solo, you know that you can't…" the girl tried to reason with him, but Solo gave her a look with the crimson eyes practically sparkling, making the girl give in, letting out a defeated sigh. "Very well, I suppose a break where we can play will suffice."

"Perfect," the young Solo exclaimed, hugging the girl, making her blush a little.

"You two look like you were really close, like you were with the other kids…" Luna muttered with a smile. All of a sudden, she felt her heart clench, pain coursing through her for some reason. Luna couldn't understand why she would suddenly start to hurt in the memory, so she couldn't be harmed, unless…

Was it possible that Solo's memories inside her reacted to seeing this particular memory? The more Luna watched through the memories, the more she was starting to worry about what happened at the end. If it causes Solo so much pain that Luna could feel it even now... However, she knew that she had to go through them until Solo managed to reclaim them all. They were his very identity.

This memory seemed to continue longer, as Luna watched Solo and the other girl play together with some games that reminded her of the ones that Mr. Dubius made her, Geo, Bud, and Zack play to test out the Dubius Area, before Solo had to go study. But he ended up going to play with her again. Finally, Luna watched as the two laid on their backs, watching the night sky, laughing together.

"Today has been a great day. Hope tomorrow is even better," Solo said with a smile.

"I guess so. I hate to admit it, but I couldn't help but enjoy myself as well," the girl agreed. Solo turned his head to look at her.

"I think you should be more honest with yourself. You always act so strict, but you also want to have fun with others too. To be honest, I have a lot of fun when I spend it with you," the young Solo said, making the other girl blush, as the two looked back up the night sky, however, Luna noticed the other girl stealing some glances at Solo, before mumbling something that Luna couldn't catch.

"Hmm?" Solo turned his head to look at the girl. "Did you say something?"

Surprised, she shook her head, but looking at Solo's sincere eyes, she sighed, once more defeated. "I said that I have fun whenever I'm with you…" she said more clearly, making Solo laugh out loud. She blushed, "Hey, it isn't funny."

"I'm sorry, but you just look so cute when you get like that," Solo teased, before staring at the night sky, which was filled with the tiny lights from the stars. "They're so beautiful, aren't they? Whenever I look at the stars, I realize just how small I am compared to this world, to this galaxy, and to this universe... "

"Did you know, some former beliefs were about how stars were actually different planets. But that isn't the case, they're just other suns. But if you look at each star, you can think that there might be planets that are also in its orbit. So there are innumerable worlds out there that is beyond our reach…" she explained.

"But we can't leave this world, since we must protect the humans, after all. But one day I want to visit these other worlds and learn more about the universe," Solo declared, a burning fire within his eyes as he reached out his hand in the air, as if he was trying to catch the stars.

The mention of the word 'human' rang through Luna's mind. "Solo… your younger self just said humans as if you weren't one… Does that mean…?" Luna didn't finish her question, but she didn't need to.

After a moment of silence, the current Solo's voice spoke. "Yes… I am not human…"

All of a sudden, the memory began to distort for some reason, confusing Luna. "Solo, what's happening?" Luna asked worriedly, but received no answer. As the memory began to fade Luna found herself waking up with a start. She was a bit tired, but she felt as if some burden had been lifted from her, and she couldn't fully recall some memories that were within her before. But that experience was weirder than the last one, almost like the memories had lost control inside her.

"We'll stop for now. Delving too deep into memories without periodic breaks can cause the brain to become strained," Solo explained, alerting Luna to his presence. As he began to leave the room, Luna felt like he was in a hurry.

"Solo, wait!" Luna called, making the white haired teen stop. "If you aren't human… what are you...?"

"I…" Solo started, before stopping, as if contemplating whether he should even tell her. "I am Solo. There's nothing else to know." With that, he left the room.

Luna could help but wonder why he was so hesitant to tell her what he was. Was it possible that he was an alien? Or was it something else? Luna felt more questions bubble up inside her, before shaking her head, deciding that this was too stressful. Solo was already an enigma before, and a very tough nut to crack. So she gave up on trying to get answers from him, as it was very much likely that he wouldn't answer them unless he felt he should. Spending some time with him has given Luna a bit of a grasp on how Solo functioned, though she likely only scratched the surface of Solo's psyche.

* * *

'Why did I avoid answering her?' Solo wondered to himself, having not understood his actions himself. He took back some of his memories of her, but still he was riddled with questions. Like that girl…

"Why… why did my chest tighten when I saw her…?" he asked himself, recalling the girl from his memories, and placed a hand over his chest where his heart was, but he clutched it as if he was in pain. It was as if his body remembered who she was, and reacted in place of his memories. Not only that, but the burden caused him to slightly lose control over Luna's mind when retrieving his memories, and had he not managed to regain focus, he would have inadvertently caused serious harm towards her.

Solo also realized something. He had previously believed that going through certain memories meant he'd get the ones that occurred before those memories would also come back. However, that was not the case. In fact, there were still several gaps in his memories, gaps that he likely needed to fill up.

Deciding to rest, Solo laid on the bed, staring intently at the ceiling. His thoughts began to drift about the memories, and began to ask himself questions.

Why was he here? How did he arrive at Luna's home? What did he do to get so injured? And what happened to his people?

These questions floated in his mind, and made him more and more restless. In fact, he's been restless for quite some time now. Like there was something that he had to do, but he couldn't move from this place. There was some feeling inside him that was telling him that he had to hurry, but what exactly could he do?

"Maybe… I need to speed things up…" Solo said to himself, but realized that even though he had to hurry, he still needed to wait. He needed his memories, so perhaps he had to reclaim them more… discretely.

A few hours had passed, and Solo waited the opportune moment, when he was sure that Luna would be asleep, before he got up. He raised his hands and concentrated, and could feel the EM waves around him, as they began to draw towards him and concentrated to his hand, before he placed his hands on the floor and sent the surge of waves, creating a small pulse that would disable any devices within the vicinity momentarily, so he wouldn't have to worry about security cameras.

He then quietly opened his window, feeling the outside breeze for the first time. It felt… refreshing. He then held onto the small greaves that helped him maintain balance as he looked to see security walking around.

Careful, Solo jumped to a nearby tree with the stronger branch, which could better absorb his jump and not shake too badly. It worked well, as no one seemed to have noticed, but to be safe, Solo plucked some bark off the branch that would hold enough weight to be used. Wasting no time, he threw one into the bushes away from his tree, making the rustling noise that attracted one of the guard's attention, giving Solo a chance to climb up.

Luna's room was on the floor above his, and several rooms away. He might have memorized quite a bit of the mansion's layout and even unlocked some windows in case he ever needed to break out in case of emergency. There were moments when he wasn't watched, and Solo took advantage of those moments.

Sending more bark towards some bushes, and getting some animals that happened to be there out, Solo was clear, jumping to the ledge of the floor above his, and gripped tightly, having slight difficulties as only one hand was working at efficient strength. He then slowly moved down the ledge and finally go to the balcony of Luna's room, and snuck inside.

The Murian walked to where Luna's bed, where the platinum blonde was sleeping, and watched her breathe softly. Going behind her bed, he placed his fingers on the sides of her head, and began to try and absorb his memories from her.

"Forgive me, but I can't keep going at a slow pace."

* * *

**Again, I am really sorry for having delayed this chapter so much. But know that I will keep this story up while working on others.**

**I just gotta learn to be more efficient again with things.**

**For my troubles, one of my teachers explained to me that one can't write good stories without reading them. I write, but it has been a while since I've read any. Maybe that's why I get stuck?**

**Anyways, I also have a Fire Emblem Awakening story going on now. Be sure to check it out, and if any of you want to read a comedic fic, check out the fic I released where Solo rants about anime shows that we do.**

**See you hopefully sooner next time.**


	9. An Oath of Tears

**Oh my god, this took FOREVER to finish up. I am seriously sorry you guys. I have been nothing but tardy with all of you. **

**I'm working on methods to try and complete several chapters done beforehand so that I can post them more periodically, but that is still in the middle of progress. But it might be a path that I need to take from now on. **

**Thank you to everyone that is still reading this fic and enjoying yourselves. Your supports and reviews keep reminding me that my stories are worth writing, so I won't give up so long as you haven't. **

**So now we have the next chapter. Hope you all are ready. **

* * *

Chapter 9: An Oath of Tears

Luna breathed slowly, deep in slumber within her room, blissfully unaware of the other presence. Solo stood over her with his hands placed on the sides of her head, almost cradling it. Soon Luna's subconsciousness entered the memories tangled in her dreams, with the Murian silently watching through her.

As the memories began, Luna found herself in a large room with pillars at the ends of the wall and patterns decorating it, with a larger character appearing more often than others. At the end of the room at the center, the dreaming girl spotted a young Solo sitting. Luna recognized this Solo as the first Solo she had first seen in her dreams, still young and soft. Beside the child was a young man in his early 20's at the most, with a striking resemblance to Solo.

The doors opened and someone approached. It was a girl Luna's age, pencil-straight silvery hair brushing her shoulders and perfectly framing her face. Her clothes were similar to the Solo Luna knew, but with short sleeves and an exposed midriff. Her eyes were a striking amber with an unsettling glow made obvious by the shadow of her thick bangs. She was slight but walked with grace born from strength.

There was a certain familiarity that Luna could feel with the girl, and a small fragment of the memories within her surfaced in her mind. She, for a reason she couldn't fathom, suddenly recalled Solo playing together with that girl.

Luna stared as the girl stepped forward until she was several paces away from the young Solo and the man beside him. Without prompting, she took a knee, head low and respectful.

"So who is this, father?" the young Solo asked, causing Luna to blink in bewilderment towards the last word.

That was Solo's _father_?! Solo had to be 5-6 years old at _least_, so how old was the man there? Was he was older than he appeared? Or did he really have Solo when he was just a teenager? Luna began to question how the customs in here worked.

"Her name is Fai. She has come from her Tribe to serve as your mentor, as well as your retainer," the man spoke, his tone gentle and calm, but there was a hint of power behind there that showed some authority.

"Fai? Meaning 'the hopeful one', correct?" Solo questioned with father nodding. "But father, why do I have to have retainers in the first place?"

"As you have reached your fifth cycle, you are to be given retainers that will help raise or assist you in certain subjects," his father explained. "As the one that will succeed our Tribe, you must hone all your knowledge and skills as quickly as you can so that you may help lead the people of Mu."

Luna tried to see if she heard them clearly. Fifth cycle? Did that mean years? So Solo was five years old, as Luna had previously guessed. However, she wasn't able to understand the culture being given here, but she recalled reading books of societies that seemed to follow something similar to what she was learning.

There was one term that stuck on the girl's mind, though: Mu. Luna felt like she heard that term before.

The young Solo looked ready to pout, but then looked at the girl and immediately began smiling. "Well, if that is what must be done, then so be it," Solo said, not arguing the matter any further. "From now on, you'll be with me, Fai."

"Thank you, Master Solo. It is an honor," Fai responded, as she slowly rose up to stand.

From outside the memory, the present Solo breathed deeply, as his chest began to tighten again. _"This girl, Fai… what happened?"_ Solo asked himself and treaded even deeper into his memories.

* * *

The scene transitioned to the younger Solo throwing punches at the air in the training room, practicing hard. Luna couldn't help but be surprised by how it looked more serious than cute, since Solo still appeared to be five at the time.

"Your form is still lacking, Master Solo," Fai explained, stepping beside him and adjusted his arms and legs on how his stance should be. "If your footing is like this, you can use the very ground to increase the force of your punches."

Solo nodded, adjusting himself to recognize the feeling of how his body was positioned. Afterwards, he immediately began to practice, his form slowly showing small signs of improvement. Fai seemed to notice by the smile she had on her face.

After enough time passed by, Solo sat down for a break while Fai handed him a cup of water. "Thank you, Fai."

"No need for thanks, Master Solo," Fai replied.

Solo gave a frown and looked at her sternly. "No."

"Beg pardon?"

"No calling me Master. We're both Murians. We are all equals," Solo declared.

"Yes, but you are the next Tribal leader, so that actually makes you above the rest of us," Fai countered.

"Even then. Father always says that even if we are the leader we must never allow ourselves to become too prideful. 'To be kind and just, to safeguard this world and guide humanity. That is our purpose.' Father says those words many times, so I believe that should be how," Solo persisted, surprising Fai and Luna alike.

_"Solo is so young, but… he talks way older than he is…"_ Luna muttered as she watched the two.

Fai stared at Solo for a moment before shaking her head. "Even so, it is proper manners to-"

"Okay, then a compromise. You call me by my name whenever we're alone. That should suffice, wouldn't you agree?" the child suggested.

The silver haired girl was taken aback by the sudden compromise, before she lowered her head, a giggle slowly being heard, as she looked at him once more. "Very well. Thank you… Solo," she said, still not used to calling him without the title.

"Good. Now come on, sit with me. I don't want to eat alone with you just watching," Solo said, having the meal that had been set for him and gave Fai half of his portions.

"Wait, I shouldn't-"

"No!"

"But you-"

"No."

Realizing how stubborn he was going to be, Fai gave up and sat down beside him, taking the portion he shared.

"You know, you're younger than some of the other mentors I have, and you're even my combat mentor at that. I usually read that combat instructors are meant to be a few cycles further down. You must be a prodigy to have gotten this position," Solo praised, making the older child blush.

"It isn't that great of an accomplishment. It is a duty that I was meant for in order to serve my family," she muttered.

The child swallowed his food and stared up at the ceiling, his face indicating that he was contemplating something. "Why did you agree to be my mentor?" he suddenly asked, staring at the girl with his head tilted. "You have the choice to reject it when it is offered. By becoming my mentor, you have to stay here at all times. Won't you miss your family? What about your parents?"

At that, she looked down, her smile seeming to shift the emotions it represented. "It isn't so much of a concern. My family is very busy, and my mother is immersed in her work with the other Tribes. I felt that I should also work hard for our people," she replied, with Solo finishing his meal and nodding.

To the young Solo, it seemed like a reasonable explanation, but Luna could sense it. The way she spoke, her smile, even her eyes, they were all showing signs of deep loneliness, all of which reminded Luna of her own. Was it possible that Fai's parents so busy with work that they didn't even have time for their own child?

No, that was wrong. Luna knew that she wasn't the same as this girl. She was working hard in another family almost as if she were a servant, whereas Luna was still able to live a rather luxurious life.

"Well, I like having you around," Solo said, grinning sheepishly at her. "So you should spend more time with me. I don't get to talk to children my own age, but you're the first one I spend time with this often who's almost as young as me."

Seemingly embarrassed by that remark, Fai nodded slowly. "Of course, as that is my duty," she responded with a happier smile.

"Right, your duty. However, you could play with me every now and then. If I don't have anything entertaining to do and only have my studies, my mind will grow exceedingly dull," he said with an exasperated sigh, making Fai stifle a laugh, trying hard not to sound rude.

The two continued to eat and chat, though it was always Solo speaking, with Fai merely following along. Once they finished, Solo got up and stretched, releasing a deep sigh of enjoyment. "Alright, guess it's back to some studying for me. Being the next head of the Tribe is very bothersome," Solo complained, before smiling. "But I guess it's my duty to make sure that I work my hardest to fulfill the role given to me. Unlike you, I have no choice on the matter."

The silver haired girl's face changed for a moment as she looked down. "I-it's not like I…" Fai started to say, but her voice was so low that Solo didn't catch it, before she shook her head, as if deciding to put it aside.

"Uh oh, it's time to go," Solo realized when a screen suddenly popped up in front of him, informing him of the time.

"Then we should get moving. You have much to do after all," Fai said, making the boy sigh.

Watching the two leave, Luna smiled as she stared at them. "He's so innocent and… different…" Luna noted from seeing how Solo acted with Fai. There was no doubt in her mind that the two had to have been close later on.

Wanting to see further into the memories, Luna was about to follow.

A sudden skip in her heart forced the girl to freeze on the spot, before collapsing onto her knees, her hand clutching her chest, her vision blurring, and an overwhelming sensation of pain escalating throughout her body, as if her very blood was being replaced by fire.

_"Wh-what's… going on? It hurts… why? What's happening to me? Please… Stop… please stop…"_

* * *

Crimson eyes opening wide in shock, the present Solo realized what was happening in an instant.

He could feel it… the feeling of turmoil within Luna's mind, which in turn was causing her own body to react. "Not now… please just hold a little longer…" Solo pleaded, but he knew that his voice wouldn't reach her. It was a simple reaction, and he shoved it aside to focus. Concentrating, Solo attempted to calm the emotions that were surging through her recklessly.

He could hear her breathing becoming more and more erratic, and gritted his teeth, a bead of sweat form on his forehead that slid down his cheek. The Murian could feel a chaotic hurricane of emotions raging through her mind so terribly all-consuming that it seemed as if he might get lost if he slipped for even a moment. Refusing to surrender, Solo put all his effort to calm her. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Solo could feel her body began to relax, and the Murian breathed a sigh of relief.

Her mind had now been successfully stabilized, but he knew it wouldn't last if he continued further.

Solo's memories were his own, and now they were a part of Luna. It should have ended at that, but didn't, couldn't. It had went even further than that, beyond simply remembering the things in his life. His feelings, his very emotions, had been deeply ingrained into those memories, and thus those were now also a part of Luna as well. If he pushed it too much, his emotions would mix with her own, something that was terrible for the girl.

However… despite understanding the risk he was putting her in…

"Just one more, please..."

* * *

"Ha!"

Shouts that filled the air caused Luna slowly open her eyes into the new memory before her, the pain that had engulfed her for a moment having vanished, much to her felt herself shaking still, but controlled it. She deeply yearned to cease peering into the memories and simply return to a peaceful sleep. Unfortunately, this was not so, and Luna was now staring at the new scene as the young Solo faced a girl that was around his age, their moves colliding with one another, both blocking the attacks.

Leaping into the air, Solo swung his leg down at his opponent, but the girl darted away like a shadow. Young, but still older than Solo himself. Magenta hair of a deep shade tied back with a strip of gold, a dark sleeveless dress, with similarly colored disconnected sleeves, and matching shoes- she was an image of the night. Red Murian markings pattered the dress and highlighted the sleeves, and a red ribbon tied behind her waist broke the blackness cloaking her. Vicious, almost feral, golden eyes peered at Solo from under her hair, locked onto him with unshakable resolve.

Raising her arms in defense, only for Solo to arch his back in a somersault fashion immediately upon impact. Nearing the ground, he swiftly brought his hands up to touch the ground, catching himself in the nick of time, before he twisted his arms to spin around with his legs extended forward.

The momentum of his move managed to make a sweep for the girl's legs, successfully breaking her balance and regaining his footing at the same time. Taking advantage of the moment, he charged at the girl, only for her to promptly place her hand on the ground just before impact, and place a speedy kick into Solo's abdomen, sending him stumbling back. Tables returning back to her favor, the girl was once more on her feet, assailing a straight punch aimed towards his chest, her foot digging into the floor once she was near. Regaining his composure at the last moment, Solo placed both hands on top of each other in an attempt to block the strike. However, the force of the punch held substantial weight that Solo was still pushed back, his hands feeling slightly numbed.

Just before the two combatants could continue, someone clapped their hands, signaling the end. "Okay, that's enough. I would declare this to be a draw," a girl with hair tied back with a red ribbon announced. Her hair wasn't white, but rather a sparkling silver that hung in short bangs around her face as a precious frame from where her two amethyst eyes peered out. Her long sleeved light brown dress split like a lily, Murian markings the color of pollen decorated the branching edges of her dress, with pale fabric billowing freely under the layers. Black stocking-covered legs stemmed from the light fabrics, taking root in her sandaled feet.

"You've gotten better," Solo's opponent praised, her tone indicating that she was indeed impressed, before stepping back. "You used to lose our fights, and suddenly you managed to put me into a stalemate? Since when has that been the case?"

"Well, I _have_ been practicing… though to be honest, if we continued, I would most certainly have been defeated. You're still as strong as ever, Kath," the boy admitted. Despite the admission, Kath shook her head no in response.

"You have greatly improved, regardless of how the event would have gone. It sees you've acquired a skilled teacher," Kath countered, her golden eyes slowly moving to gaze at Fai, who had been observing them battle alongside the one that refereed the match.

The referee looked at the silver haired girl and smiled. "To think that you got Solo to be so strong. You must be incredibly strong, as well," she complimented.

"That isn't true. Solo has a strong aptitude for learning, simply," Fai disputed, which confused the other girl.

"Don't worry too much about it, Miss Fai just likes to avoid praise as much as she can," Solo assured, laughing a little.

A small smirk formed on Kath's face upon hearing that, crossing her arms. "Well, here's one praise that she cannot deny," the magenta haired girl began, "You are a retainer that is qualified to mentor others despite your age. Most of our people would be several cycles further than us before they would even be given the opportunity to mentor others in combat, and yet here you are."

Upon receiving the praise, the older girl immediately tried to retort, but no words would come out, which made Solo smile with glee upon realizing that Fai could not come up with a proper counter for it.

"You know, you should simply accept the praises given to you," Mir advised as she pulled up a screen, quickly taking notice of a new message before opening the message to read it's contents. Shortly after, Mir pressed three names on her screen before proceeding to type a response and sending it.

Once she sent the message, she turned to her friends, who noticed her gloom. "Bad news. The others can't come today because they have some important matters to deal with, so we'll have to study on our own."

Hearing that, Solo looked disillusioned. "Really?" he asked, sighing when Mir nodded, while Kath gave a curt nod. "Well, guess it'll be just the three of us studying. So what topic are we supposed to be going over?"

"It is the _'Origin History of Mu'_, Master Solo," Fai reminded, to which Solo thanked her for.

As the trio sat down, pulling their screens and quickly retrieving the information they sought.

Luna watched the three studying, making small quips and jokes towards one another, and Luna looked down, feeling like she didn't belong there. No, she _knew_ she didn't belong there. These weren't her memories. None of these people were her friends. Every time she attempted to touch anyone, she merely phased through them. Why did it bother her so much to know that she didn't exist there? It didn't make sense, but she was helpless. All she could do was watch as time seemed to pass by for the memory. Even her own perception of time felt different as she peered into the memories.

"Wow, that's a lot to go through…" Mir said, sighing as they had finally finished.

"We should review everything we learned over," Kath said, making the two groan slightly in annoyance. This made Kath look at the two disapprovingly. "All this studying is pointless unless we review what we have learned and show that we appreciate it. This is the history of our ancestors after all."

This made the two straighten up and nod, the two understand that they shouldn't insult the people that laid the foundation of that history.

Seeing that, Kath nodded in approval, before looking at Fai. "Can you ask us the questions?" she asked, making the silver haired girl nod in response.

Looking over the history, she soon began her questioning. "Let's begin with some easy questions. How were the people of Mu originally structured? Who ruled it? And why?"

"That is easy. Originally, Mu was merely a single Tribe, as opposed to the six Tribes we now have," Solo replied with a confident smile.

Mir nodded at that, before continuing on for Solo. "Unfortunately, the name of the ruler of Mu was lost in history, but we have come to known him as the Tribe King. He was known for his kindness and wisdom, and he had led our people to prosperity."

"However, what truly made him stand apart from everyone else is how he perfected his technology and became the very first Murian to harness the energy of waves into himself, thus triggering the ability to transform. This was a feat that no one else could back then," Kath completed.

"Correct," Fai replied, as she looked over more notes that she scanned quickly. "What is the name of the other civilization that used to exist apart from Mu?"

"That would be Atlantis," Mir answered, the sudden mention making Luna stare in disbelief.

There was hardly a single human that hadn't heard of the lost city of Atlantis. So what was the connection between Atlantis and Mu?

"I was really surprised to learn that this wasn't where we originated from, but rather, we had left our original land before finding this one," Solo admitted his surprise, with his friends nodding in agreement.

"That is true, but we weren't the only ones. Atlantis was founded by our people that wished to have their own place to settle in. However…" Kath remarked, before Fai continued with the question that Fai was likely going to ask next.

"I see you already know what I'm about to ask, so I'll ask this to you, Mistress Mir. Why does Atlantis no longer exist?" Fai continued, the question being focused towards Mir.

While stunned at being chosen, Mir contemplated the question for a moment, as there had been multiple factors to address. "Atlantis fell due conflicts that began to emerge, where the people began to divide. One side believed that they should rule over the humans, whereas another wanted to remain isolated from them. Unable to reach a compromise, a civil war between the two groups began. The dreadful effects of the war eventually shattered the land and ultimately it sank into the ocean's abyss."

"What happened to many of the people of Atlantis?" Fai asked, this time looking at Solo.

While this was a bit difficult for him to remember, after a moment of trying to recall the information, Solo began to respond "There were a great number of casualties and the land was forever lost, but there were survivors. Having lost their land, the remaining survivors scattered and began to try and live with humans. Unfortunately, due to disease and circumstances, many of the survivors perished as well."

"So did all the survivors end up perishing?" Fai asked.

"No," this time Kath speaking, despite Fai looking at Mir and Fai still. "The Tribe King, after learning of there being survivors, decreed for all his people to search for the survivors and bring them to Mu out of kindness. This led them to find the remaining survivors from Atlantis, who became a part of Mu."

"Excellent. You all have done well in your studies," Fai stated with a smile.

"Thank you, Fai. Though I admit, this was a depressing thing to know. How so many people died and how we had waged war…" Mir admitted, her voice filled with sadness.

Luna could not even begin to understand how she had just learned the history of Mu in such a fashion. So… the people of Atlantis were also the people of Mu? But wait, these events had to have taken a very long time ago. How could such history exist that they never heard of it? The more Luna learned about Solo, the less she understood him. It was almost like… he was not even from the same time as her.

"I believe that should be enough for today. We have studied long enough. We should all return now and continue at a later time," Kath stated, not wanting to sadden her younger friend further, to which Solo agreed to upon noticing the reason.

Once they had gone, Solo sat back down on his chair and sighed, with Fai standing besides him. "What's the matter?" she asked.

"Just tired. Studying the history of our people takes a lot out of you, but I am glad that Mir and Kath were here so it wasn't as difficult."

"Indeed. They are in the same position as you, so it's their duty to also learn everything they can."

"Maybe, but I kind of wish that we could just play together all the time. Sparring, exploring, wave riding, all that… Everyone else my age already gets to keep having fun, while me and the others just study and train… okay, maybe the training bit isn't a problem."

Fai was confused by that last part. "Why is that?"

Looking at her, Solo gave her a sheepish grin. "Cause I get to spend more time with you. I never get to spend time with you unless we are training or you are supervising any studies, but it's rare for you to do the latter."

Blushing mildly at that, Fai shook her head. "Mast-I mean... Solo, don't be like that. I'm sure you are exaggerating."

"Nope, cause it's fun to hang out with you. If anything, I hope you're always around, and I really hope that we can even play together more often," he said, making her look away, her eyes showing faint signs of sadness. Solo continued to speak regardless. "You know… you should spend more time with me and the others. Then we can all try to play together."

"You know that isn't possible…"

Hearing that, Solo's face saddened as he looked down. "But… you always look lonely…"

The girl stared at him, not having expected that. He stared into her eyes, his expression growing serious. Unable to speak, Solo took her hand and squeezed it. "Every time I'm hanging out with the others, or whenever we train, you always have that look. Like… like you feel left out. And sometimes you look sad. I don't like it."

Amber eyes widened at the revelation, right before she averted her gaze and closed her eyes, his earnest gaze too powerful for her to look at. "I-I'm not really that sad! It's just merely stress that's all."

Solo's eyes softened and relaxed his grip on her hand. "Fai… I don't like it when you're sad. We've been together for two cycles now… you're my friend…"

The moment he spoke those words, Fai's eyes snapped open and she stared at him, her mouth agape, and her hands began to tremble.

"Fai, let me help you too. You always help me and work hard to keep me happy, and you even go out of your way to try and make sure that I can enjoy each and every day, so please give me a chance to make you happy. I wanna help you, because you're not just my mention. You're also my friend."

In an instant, tears began to stream from the girl's eyes as she clutched his hand, breaking into sobs. She slowly lifted his hand up and placed her forehead against it. "Thank you… thank you…" Fai repeated those words over and over, while Solo remained silent, rather surprised by the sudden reaction she was giving.

All this time, she had seemed so… strong, yet sad. Strict, but lonely. However… not once had he ever seen her look so weak and helpless.

"Solo… allow me to say this…" Fai spoke, her tone filled with confidence and strength, but still cracking. The girl knelt before Solo, with her head facing the ground. "I solemnly vow… I will protect you… I will always serve you... I will always be by your side… and I won't ever abandon you… I swear in the name of the Tribe King… to Le Mu… I swear…"

Solo remained silent, surprised by her words, and remained motionless.

This was too much for Luna to look at any longer, as she looked away. _"Please… stop! I don't want to see this anymore! I shouldn't be here! Let me out!"_ she shouted, her voice seemingly echoing. As if her prayers were answered, everything faded into darkness as the girl's mind returned to peace in but an instant.

* * *

Eyes snapping open, Solo pulled his hands away from Luna and stepped back, slowly pressing himself against a wall, sliding down slowly. A great wave of exhaustion engulfed him, but more than that, there was something inside him welling up, causing immense pain, as he clutched his chest.

Feeling something on his face, he touched his cheek, feeling a wetness. He soon realized that it was a tear.

"This pain… this feeling… I know… you… but what… what do you mean to me?" Solo asked himself, as he attempted to get up.

* * *

**Chapter complete. **

**Now an indefinite number left. Honestly, this is incredible. I have to keep this up and working, but with my Beta Readers and coauthor's help, I can keep going and giving this story the highest quality I can give. **

**The next chapter will keep going. There will be new twists, maybe not in the story for Solo's past, maybe, but more along with how things will begin to affect the real world and Luna herself. **

**Hope you're all prepared. **


End file.
